Insieme Per Sempre
by lizzylovesart
Summary: Bella is trying to live her life after her mothers death, but Forks is a hard place to do this. Edward comes from a rough backround of abusive adoptive parents. His parents dying in a car crash when he was 5. When Charlie comes home one day with a banged up Edward, Bella immediately falls for him, wanting to help him heal. Edward feels the same, having never loved before.
1. Chapter 1

Listening to rain fall can be hypnotic and entrancing, just letting your mind drift. That's all I've been doing lately, all summer. Of course what else is there to do, no good book stores unless you make a 2 hour trip to Seattle, no sun to bask in or go for a walk in, not without getting a shower outside. Forks, Washington is so un ideal. But I am grateful for being able to live here. My mom, Renee, died from a single bullet when I was 15. She was my best friend, someone who I could go to for anything. I missed her. I missed how erratic she was and how forgetful yet fun she was.

She divorced my dad, Charlie, when I was about 6, so I would switch off between them, living here in Forks for a few weeks until I went back to Phoenix, Arizona to live with my mom. Charlie was great really, living with him was simple, like having my own place. After Renee's death he buried himself in his work of being the chief of police in this small town. Of course because of the lessened amount of cases in a small town, he often played cards all day. The weekends were reserved for fishing. Charlie loved my mom, even when she left, so that's why it took him so long to get over the true loss of never seeing her again, not even for the minute of passing me off between them.

I looked like my dad, brown hair and eyes, pale skin, though the sunless town doesn't really help that. And I was an average height, 5'5. Most importantly, I was completely plain.

After my moms death I came here a mess, as any girl would be after loosing their mother. Charlie got me enrolled in Forks High and for a few weeks, much to my dismay, I was the new toy everyone wanted to meet. I was known as Isabella Swan, the girl who lost her mother (possibly suicidal). I lived that name for a while, but after the reasurrences that I gave out to anyone who dared to talk to me, I was known as Bella. 9th and10th grade passed slowly for me, once again, the result of living in grief, in a small town that rained everyday.

So now, here we are, right where I started. Me, staring blankly out a window, waiting for something to happen. I have approximately 22 days before school starts again, 22 days till I have to listen to people gossip (namely Jessica Stanley) about everyone and everything. 22 days till I have to endure Mike Newton following me around, endlessly asking for a date with me, which I would always refuse as politely as possible.

After convincing myself that I've wallowed enough for one day, I head downstairs to make dinner for Charlie and I tonight, as well as every night, not that I minded. Charlie is an awful cook and mom was always able to set the kitchen on fire by making noodles, so cooking had always been mine. I missed my footing on the last step and went flying to the hard ground, something I do on a regular basis. I am horribly clumsy, never have I been able to do sports, never have I been able to make it through a day without an injury, but that's how life is for me. I sit up hesitantly after my small body hits the cold ground. My head spinning. I didn't see any blood so it wasnt that bad, just a bruised knee.

Not exactly sure I want to make a full 5 star course meal tonight, I throw some noodles into boiling water and cook some sauce. Spaghetti is a favorite of mine, well Italian really so I'm good with this choice.

When the spaghetti is about 5 minutes till done the door slams open and closed, letting in a wet Charlie.

"Hey dad." I say softly as he enters through the front hall to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells." His husky voice reponds. Its hardly ever alive, just low and there, nothing more.

"Dinner's about ready, you can have a seat," I tell him before he goes to the living room to watch his nightly routine of baseball. He turns around and smiles at me, silently saying thanks. Charlie is a man of little words, I dont think I've ever seen him give a lecture.

We eat in silence, as we do every evening. If I could give my life one word, it would be 'routine'. After dinner Charlie leaves me to the dishes and goes to watch his game. I turn on the little radio I got for the kitchen while I clean up, listening to the oldies, my favorite station. Once done, I tell Charlie goodnight, then head up to shower and go to bed.

Ugh, I think, as I lay in bed the next morning. What time is it? My head is heavy and there is a constant ringing sound coming from somewhere, I just want it to stop. With a sudden jolt I realise it is the phone ringing downstairs. Jumping out of bed was a bad idea, seeing as I ended up on the floor with the covers tangled around me. The phone is still ringing so I rush down the stairs, blanket included, and answer.

"Hello?" I ask quickly.

"Bella?" the voice calls back, there is giggling in the background. I once again wonder the time.

"Um, yes?" I say, sounding like a question. More giggling occurs.

"It's Jessica," she says, reminding me of a snob talking to a handicap person. I waited for her to continue.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lauren and I are going dress shopping today, for homecoming of course." I wait some more for her to explain why I need to know this. When she doesn't I respond.

"Congrats? Was that supposed to make my day or something?" I answer, knowing my uncaring state will knock her. The giggling stops then and I hear the phone being hung up. Shaking my head I look over at the clock on the stove, 12 o' clock noon. Wow, I slept half the day.

To make up for my laziness I decide to do more housework. Dusting the livingroom, vacuuming, dishes, laundry and bathrooms. Yup. I think to myself, that's my day ahead.

It all goes to quickly, since I'm stuck doing 'this' everyday there is never much to do. I haven't read in a while, I think. I rush upstairs, excited I found something different, well as different as you can do apart from a few days ago. I open the closet door in the hall to collect an old quilt, then to my room to put on light jeans and a tee. After that I grab a stack of books next to my bed and head outside.

Ok the quilt is laid down, with me on it. Obviously. Should reread Austen or Bronte? Romeo and Juliet? I figure the last one I haven't read for a while, also my favorite, Wuthering Heights wins. I pick it up, flip on my back, letting the rare sun seep through my clothes.

Mmm...I am so comfortable, I don't want to move. I think as I start to hear a car pull in, not realizing I had fallen asleep yet. The sun had moved in the sky, but still sending warmth apon my icy bones. I hear the gravel drive crunch and I sigh. I sit up and open my eyes, looking around for the cruiser. Once spotted I start to get up but then stop when I hear my father yell my name.

"Bella!" he shouts.

"What? What's wrong dad?" I jump up and run over to see him bending into the passanger side seat and lifting out something or someone.

"Help me with him huh?" he asks as if I should know. Without answering I walk over to the door and prepare to help out. Charlie is holding onto a man, about my age it looks like, maybe older. His bronze colored hair an unkempt mess, yet so beautiful and soft looking. I get the strongest urge to run my hand through it, just to learn the texture. I haven't seen his face yet, and I am so anxious too. Charlie motions for me to come onto the strangers left side, with Charlie on the right, his arm around the mans waist. I mimic my father. When i touch him he sighs and looks over at me. I freeze on the spot, he is an angel... Beautiful emerald green eyes with long black lashes look into my brown ones, penetrating my soul. His pale pink lips turned up into a crooked smile. His skin a beautiful smooth pale color, high cheekbones and a muscular neck, craned down to look at me.

I hadn't noticed Charlie had moved forward and that I had stopped breathing until he cleared his throat, silently telling me to move. I follow as instructed, tearing my eyes away from this beautiful man. While I walk forward, in pace with Charlie, I look over out of the corner of my eye to see what has happened to this angel. His right leg is totally incased in a cast, his right arm in a half cast and patches covering his skin everywhere. What happened to him? How could someone so beautiful be hurt so bad? I peeked at his face, and noticed a darker area on his left cheek bone, as if someone hit him. I thought the worst, hoping I was wrong.

Charlie would tell me all the time to be safe, to take precautions and judge the people around me to make sure they are safe. He would also tell me stories of kids that had abusive parents or friends, each case differing a little, but always the same. Almost all the time the kid would die before help could come, before anyone knew.. and from the looks of it, this stranger that had been lucky enough to get out, was here, walking towards my home with me. Something somewhere was giving me a sign to help, and at the same time, helping someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

I helped Charlie set him down onto the couch then stepped back a few steps, eyes wide. By the tightness in his jaw I assumed he was clenching his teeth, probably in pain. I waited for him to look up and when he did it was there in his eyes, untamed pain. He closed them and turned his face away. I swallowed loudly and turned toward Charlie, raising an eyebrow at him, willing him to explain or at least introduce us. All he did was clear his throat and walk right out of the room. I guess its all me then. I thought sarcastically.

"Hey," I hesitantly started.

"Hello," he murmered, still looking down. I lowered my head and inched towards the couch.

"I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella," I mentioned, sitting down a foot away from him. He didnt respond right away, so I did what I did when I became nervous, biting my lower lip and freezing.

After about 30 seconds he responded, "Edward Masen," he turned his head towards me, smiling crookedly, "but you can call me Edward."

I bit my lip again, but this time in amusment, trying to hide my smile. I failed miserably and looked up at him. His eyes were glowing. I lost my train of thought, it was like he was reading my soul, I think I stopped breathing and became very limp. I felt like a noodle. Edward chuckled gently, breaking his gaze from me. I sucked in a deep breath and steadied myself, noting that Charlie was returning to the livingroom.

"So," he began, "Bells this is Edward, Edward this is Bella."

"A little late for introductions dad." I almost whispered, rolling my eyes. "I uh, I need to get my things from outside." I scurried up and outside, grabbing the now damp quilt and my old torn books.

When I stepped into the front hall again I stopped in place, hearing a conversation between my father and Edward.

"Yes, Edward you need to stay here while-" Charlie was cut off.

"Sir I appreciate it, but really I'm fine and can move right into my Aunt and Uncles home. Child services said that would be alright."

"Though that may be true I would feel much safer with you staying here for a few days until they return, you can barely walk and most importantly, you need support, especially after what you have been through." Charlie replied in a soft yet strict tone. Edward seemed to notice the non comprisable order and stayed quiet. I walked in after that, making sure not to show the huge smile that was plastered on my face.

"Are either of you hungry for anything in particular?" I asked, unsure of what Edward likes. Charlie's eyes lit up at the thought of me making dinner and quickly suggested I make my homemade lasagna. I nodded and rushed off to the kitchen, but tripping as soon as I turned around.

I heard Charlie chuckle and a softer musicical laugh sound along. I blushed and hurried on, anxious to be out of the attention.

The Cullen's were expected back today from their camping trip, which is only two days after Edward had arrived. Alice and Emmet Cullen went to my school, soon to be Edward's too. I had a couple classes with Alice, whom is also a junior,and we talk, but they keep to themselves more. Emmet is a senior and boy is he huge! He has muscles on top of muscles. He must work out several times per day to maintain that, due to the fact that he does not do sports here at school. Both are dating, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosaile. Believe it or not,Jasper and Rosalie are twins,both seniors. Blonde, tall, beautiful; well all four are gorgeous Rosalie will make a girl feel self conscious just by being in the same room,but from what I've seen, she can be pretty snobby.

I asked Edward one afternoon while Charlie was at work if he had ever met his cousins.

"No, I have written them once, but, nobody replied." His sadness filled the room, but I could sense the fear there too. Edward was terrified to be living with them. Honestly I thought it was unfair for him to move like this so quickly, hardly being able get used to a place. But then again, he would be living with the Cullen's till he was ready for college.

I was excused from class while Edward stayed with us, just so he wouldn't be alone and fending for himself, of which he often tried to do.

I was making lunch for us today, our last day until he moved. I was saddened by this. Edward had been staying in my room for his stay, seeing as he had broken bones. He had protested greatly, saying the couch was fine, since we didn't have a guest room. Charlie and I fought him though, saying he was only staying a couple days. I was kind of excited to sleep in my bed now, but not for the reasons of comfort.

I noticed for the short stay of company Edward brought us, that he kept to himself. Also that he rarely slept, although he tried. Saying goodnight at 9 at night, shortly followed by my father. Yet as I would be up watching a movie or studying, I could hear creaks coming from upstairs later in the night.

Curiosity soon got the better of me the second night he stayed, so I went up and knocked on my door.

"Come in." Edward whispered. I opened the door and found him sitting in the rocking chair that was positioned by my now open window.

"Hey? Um, aren't you cold?" I asked, thinking about the cool air drifting in.

"No."

I swallowed and looked down, "Can't sleep?"

"I suppose I'm not used to sleeping..." he trailed off, "you can come in." He got up and sat on the bed.

"How is your leg and arm?" I asked, walking over towards the bed and sitting on the other side.

Edward didn't answer, instead taking a breath, "Fine."

I crossed a line! I thought to had I asked something that could remind him of such a horrific memory!? I was about to apologize when he spoke, "Can I um, ask you something Bella?"

"Of course, ask away." I replied, I would answer anything he asked, as truthfully as possible.

"Where is your mother?" Shock washed over me, why did he ask me something like that? It was so unexpected of him to- but I couldn't think he would be worrying, though his voice held nothing but that.

"Oh," I squeaked, "she and Charlie divorced when I was younger, and I would stay with her and switch off and live with my dad for a few weeks during the summer."

"Then you will leave soon?" Edward asked, his voice held disappointment, though to what I had no clue.

My face was hot and I could feel the unwanted tears threatening to fall. I bit my lip to keep them from my skin. "No," my voice broke, taking a deep breath I continued, "she, Renee, um," better get this over with, you can do it! I told myself, "my mom died when I was 15." The next thing I knew I was locked in a warm, strong set of arms. Tears overflowed and I buried my face into Edwards chest, listening to his heart thud.

"I'm sorry I asked Bella, I had no clue. I'm sorry." Why did he keep saying that? Why is he comforting me? He just got out of being abused his entire life, why is he so calm about this?

I remember Charlie telling me again that most kids who are in Edward's position would be so emotionally hurt it would take weeks for them to even talk. So why was Edward so different?

I started shaking my head, trying to clear it. "Edward why-" I stopped, I hadn't wanted to ask him that! Dummy! But I was so curious...

"Yes?" Great, how am I supposed to recover? "Bella?"

I suppose I could ask, just gently. "It's nothing really, just,"

"Just what?" he asked in his soft velvety voice.

I sighed, "I was just wondering how you can do this."

"Do what?" Edward asked confused.

"Be so comforting after what you went through...Edward I- I don't mean to hurt you, I just, it doesn't make sense to me, you being so unaffected. Charlie has only told me stories, but you don't fit in any of them. I shouldn't even be asking you this. I'm sorry." I stopped my rambling and looked up at him. His jaw resting on my head, lips pursed. I waited for him to speak, which was a few minutes.

"I-" he sounded like he had no breath. After he breathed in, he spoke again. "I thought that, not thinking about my past would help, not thinking about 'them' or my wounds." he sighed, "It seems I need to talk though, seeing as it does affect me, more so then I thought. I truly believed I couldn't get away..." Edward didn't speak again.

He was about to start again, so I put my hand that wasn't resting on his chest over his mouth softly. Edward didn't even flinch at my touch. "Don't, you don't have to talk of it now. I understand Edward."

We talked the rest of the night, with me telling him he needed sleep every hour. Yet he didn't phase, he said that right now he was scared to sleep. He was embarrassed, but I understood. I was the same way, after my mothers death. I think it was around 3 AM that we finally fell under. My head rested on his chest, his arm around my waist. I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'thank you', but it was probably just my imagination.

That night had definitely been the best night I ever had, sleeping in my angels arms, talking all night and the early hours of the morning. I walked into the living room now, carrying some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. I saw Edward sitting on the couch where I left him earlier. He looked up at me once I walked in and smiled his crooked smile. I handed him his lunch and then sat down next to him. I felt so comfortable, and after that night, so different, like a whole person.

We ate in silence, watching an old movie that was being shown on the television.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bells." A familiar voice sounded. No...go away. i wanted to say. I tried swatting my arm towards the voice, but he only caught it and then chuckled quietly. Next I was being shook. Ugh! I'm trying to sleep here!

"No..." I muttered. "go away." more laughing occured, but in a hushed tone. I finally dragged my eyes open to find Charlie hovering over me, trying to wake me up. I then realised that my head was resting on something warm...Edward! How long had I been out? We were watching a movie, I must have fallen asleep. I looked up at him, he was sleeping too, lightly snoring.

I took a deep breath, remembering that Charlie was standing right in front of me. I blushed scarlet and cleared my throat, slowly getting up and twisting out of Edward's arm.I heard Charlie follow behind me asi headed for the kitchen. Huh, he was probably going to question me about what he came home to, not that it was anything bad or whatever. Charlie could be a little protective sometimes. I reached the fridge and pulled out things to make for tacos.I was trying to forget my ,I turned around, willing Charlie to start when he was ready.

"So, Bella," He used my 'nickname' so that was good, he wasn't to mad then. Charlie would always use 'Isabella' when he was truely angry.

"Should I be expecting a certain _cough, Edward, cough,_ boy around here a lot?" My mouth must have been hanging open because Charlie took it apon himself to continue. "Close your mouth Bells, you'll let the flys in. I'm just wondering if you two are like, a thing or whatever you call it these days."

"Dad!" I half yelled. "Since when do you worry about me having a boyfriend?Which by the way, he is not. We are just friends." I scoffed in my head, then sighed. I wanted more then friendship with Edward.

He chuckled, "Seems I need to start, you two looked quite comfortable." Now he was hiding a smile. My eyes went as huge as dinner plates as I tried to figure out where this Charlie had come from. When has he ever spoken like this? He was always quiet and a non humorous person, but now, now he has gained a sense of sarcasm?

"I um- we just," I couldn't speak, my brain was trying to come find a suitable answer to satisfy a father of a girl who had never had a boyfriend or even as much as a 'boy' friend. I collected myself and spoke again.

"We were eating lunch and must have fallen asleep, sorry dad, I-" I rushed it all out, I needed him not to worry about this.

"Woah! Bells calm down there." he laughed again. I was so confused. "You are acting like you commited a crime and are trying to justify a reason."

"You aren't...mad?" I asked, attemping to understand his mind.

"No? Should I be? Edward is a great kid. Which reminds me," Charlie started again, "was that the two of you up 'chatting' last night?"

I opened my mouth, probably about to start rambling again, but then shut it. I felt as though I was competing with myself, tell him, don't tell him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He answered himself. "When I woke up I went to check to make sure Edward was ok for me to go off to work. When I opened the door I saw you both sleeping. I nearly laughed my head off. The irony of what I was about to ask him and what I found." He was laughing hard now. I was frozen on the spot. I was extremely surprized that he wasn't mad. Also that he seemed more joyful, more happy now. It made me curious as to what happened to him to make him act this way.

We heard something hard being dragged across the floor, so we turned to see. Edward was walking to the kitchen with no crutches and no help.

"Edward! Stop!" I raced over to where he was and put my arm around his waist, trying to give him support.

"What?" He asked, all innocently. I stared up at him, more like glared as I led him to a chair across from Charlie. Who I could feel staring at. Once he sat I went back to making dinner.

"I heard talking after I woke up, so I followed that and came here." He explained with his dazzling crooked smile. I suddenly got nervous that he heard everything that was said. It was silent in the kitchen till I finally asked Edward a question.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow morning?" Tomorrow was the day Edward moved in with his cousins. I sure wasn't ready for him to leave. I wanted him to stay for our late night talking, or all day sleeping. I thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny Bells?" Charlie asked before Edward could answer.

"It's nothing...Edward?" I encouraged.

"Oh, uh, I- I think so. I'm nervous I suppose..." He trailed off. Charlie laughed a little. Both Edward and I look towards him for an explanation. He just chuckled again. I raised an eyebrow, but otherwise went back to dinner.

About 10 minutes later, dinner was ready. We ate in silence, as the nights before and soon enough Charlie was saying goodnight.

Edward turned in his chair to face me then, his face was angled down, so I couldn't see his eyes. I waited for him to speak. "Edward? You ok?" I finally asked. He let out a breath.

"Bella, I don't know if I can do this, if I can-if I want to-should I?" he getting himself more scared, as I would be too.

"Calm down Edward, it will all work out, it's ok." I tried comforting him, taking him hands in mine, he was freezing. "Listen, I know your scared, but really, this family is amazing. I don't personally know them, but I've heard wonders about them. Carlisle is a doctor, an incredible surgeon. Esme does a lot of work in Seattle sometimes, with design I think. Her kids, Alice and Emmet, they seem nice. They keep to themselves, but thats a good thing sometimes. I know they will except you into their family, as family. Not only because your their nephew, but because of their, especially Esme's, compassion."

He was still looking down so I took one hand and pulled his chin up. Streaks of tears were running down his face. "Oh, Edward trust me, it's ok." I whispered, pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He sat me down on his good knee and buried his face in my hair. "You smell so good." He said laughing gently. I rested my head on his shoulder, my arms around his back.

"I only truely trust you, Bella. I can't do this alone." He sounded so ashamed.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said as the night before, "I'll be here to help with whatever. I promise." I was hesitant to tell him that school, not that he was going now, was NOT going to be easy.

He let a breath out, making me shiver in response. We sat there for what felt like hours, but was probably only half and hour. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to stay in his arms forever and never let go, but we needed sleep, especially with what was happening tomorrow. I would keep my promise to him, I would skip school to do it too. As long as he wanted or needed me, I would be there.

Sighing I lifted my head up to look at him, "Edward, we should get some sleep."

He groaned, but started to get up anyways. I stood and helped him. He was getting better at walking, but without his crutches he was unstable. We took the stairs one at a time and made our way to my rented out room. After I set him on the bed I stepped back and grinned at him, then said goodnight.

After my nightly routine of showering and brushing my hair and teeth I quietly went downstairs and set up the couch for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_THUD!_

I rolled over, frightened by the load noise. I obviously forgot where I was due to the fact that when I rolled, I fell off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table.

"Ow…" I mumbled.

After untangling my blankets from around me I stood up and trudged over to the kitchen, searching for the source. What I found didn't shock me much; Charlie was just as clumsy as I. That's where I got it from, like everything else about me it seemed.

"Dad, what time is it?" My voice was still asleep. I didn't have the best nights sleep. I just couldn't get comfortable, especially after I had slept in Edward's arms the night before last. There was nothing that would compare to that kind of comfort.

"About 5AM. Sorry Bells didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized, looking briefly at me while fixing a mug of coffee, and then filling a thermos. I didn't respond, just sat myself down in a chair and leaned my head in my hand. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Charlie was shaking me awake. I moaned, but opened my eyes.

When he saw me open them he started talking, "I have to go in for today Bella, I planned to help move him and what not, get him used to the Cullen's, but they had an emergency and needed me down there. I don't know when I will be done." He shook his head, looked down then back up at me. I raised my eyebrows, telling him I was still listening. "Do you think you could help out with him? Moving him and all? I talked to Carlisle yesterday at work and he said he will be back in town around 9 AM, so you could come about 10. Ok?"

"Ok dad." I said in a monotone, still wishing to sleep. He nodded his head then turned to leave. He stopped when he reached the door and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing his thermos and saying one more thing, "If I'm not at the station leave a message with someone if you need to call. Otherwise wait till I get back to ask. See ya kid."

"Ok, bye. Be careful." I replied.

"Always am." He muttered back as he walked out the door.

Groaning, I laid my head down on the table, quickly falling asleep.

All too soon I awoke to more noise and a stiff back, something smelled well. Yawning first, I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but as it cleared I saw Edward standing at the stove.

"Morning." I quickly got out before a massive yawn. He turned and smiled at me, then replied, "Morning sleepy." I grinned, he was right, I was sleepy.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, turning in my chair to face him.

It looked as though he was trying to not smile, "Ok, and you?"

"Not the best night of my life." I frowned. I was curious to what he was making, and how he made it smell so good. I walked over to where he awkwardly stood, with his weight on a crutch and his good side.

"Smells good Edward," I mentioned before asking him, "Now what in the world are you doing cooking?"

He chuckled, and then frowned, "Giving you a break. You seem to always be the responsible one here; I thought I would take it off your hands for a day." He smiled crookedly towards me, as I reached for the counter so I wouldn't fall.

"How did you learn to make eggs?" I changed the subject.

His lips pursed and forehead creased, "I suppose it is the one main thing I would eat, always making them myself whenever I could." I looked down, right. I thought, shouldn't have asked. He looked at me then, "They were awful at first," he laughed, "I had never cooked before in my life. Now I can do them with my eyes closed."

Edward didn't seem upset, his eyes happy and bright.

I watched him finish cooking, then grabbed plates and set the table. I looked down while we ate, as I could feel his gaze on my face. When we finished I took the dishes and put them in the sink, glancing at the stove to check the time. It was 9:12. Sighing I turned towards him, "My dad said we could get you over there at 10, that's when they are expecting us. We should get ready." I told him. His eyes broke from my face while he nodded, his face falling. I walked over to him and bent down, smiled up at his now worried face and whispered, "Trust me, its ok Edward."

He took a deep breath, "I trust _you_ Bella."

"How did you come to trust me so fast?" I wondered out loud.

He shrugged then answered, "You're so comforting I suppose." Looking away while speaking, he was lying obviously, but I didn't pressure him into telling me if he didn't want to. I stood up and held a hand out, which he took.

Once he was finished showering the half of his body that wasn't cased in plaster, and I was dressed, we went downstairs and I helped him into the passenger side of my ancient Chevy truck Charlie got me when I got my license.

His eyes went huge and his breathing quickened as I started the engine. Pausing what I was doing I turned towards him and took his face in my hands, "Calm down, there's nothing to fear." I whispered to him. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, as he wrapped his arm around my back.

I had to make him understand everything would be ok, "Edward look at me," I told him, waiting for him to do so. Once I made eye contact I noticed his green eyes wet and worried, more like panicked. "I will stay as long as you want. I won't leave until a lot later, we'll get through this together I promise." He closed his eyes and opened them again, tears retreating. Once he nodded to me to go I let go and started reversing out the drive. Once I was heading in the right direction he reached over and took my right hand off of the wheel and held it in his own. It took all my concentration to drive and not feel his warmth. As a comforting gesture I drew shapes and patterns on his hand.

The Cullen's lived on the edge of town, Charlie drew me a map that I picked up before we left and as we approached the turn off to their long drive my stomach did flips. I didn't know if it was because of not being able to see Edward all the time, or because of formally meeting the Cullen's and their exclusive house. They were rich and that was wildly obvious when I pulled in front of their huge home. Three stories it looked like. Windows everywhere, wooden exterior, it was gorgeous. With it surrounded by forest, it looked even more like a mansion. Lights shone through every window, and though it was in the middle of nowhere, it had a very comforting sense to it. I looked over at Edward to see his reaction to it. His eyes were huge, but in amazement this time. After taking a breath, I let go of Edward's hand and reached for the door handle. His eyes flickered to me as soon as I pulled away. Giving him a comforting smile, I exited the truck and walked around to help Edward step out of the tall vehicle.

He grabbed my hand as soon as we started towards the house, which of course I didn't refuse. I would do anything now to be closer to him; I was falling for Edward, hard.

We took one step at a time on the porch, his crutch helping to support him. He could only use it on his good side. Before I reached up and knocked on the smooth mahogany wood door Edward spoke, "Wait Bella."

I did as he said. Edward took his time taking three deep breathes, then nodded for me to continue, all while tightening his hand around mine.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Someone must have been waiting close to the door, because in about 5 seconds the door opened, showing a man with bright blonde hair, green eyes, paler skin and casual dressy clothes on, smiled warmly at us both.

"Come in, please!" He welcomed.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to us to shake. I slid my hand from Edward's and shook his left hand, smiling at him. I looked at Edward and nodded, encouraging him. Seeing his right arm covered in plaster, Carlisle held his left hand for Edward as well. Cautiously he lifted his hand and placed it in Carlisle's. Edward looked up at him and grinned. Just then, a woman with caramel colored hair, a heart shaped face with hazel eyes and a small frame walked in from a different room. The way she smiled seemed so motherly and caring that I suddenly felt the missing part of me that longed for a mother pull. I smiled gratefully at her as she introduced herself, "I'm Esme Cullen. I am so happy you're finally here!" She looked almost in tears. She pulled me into a hug and squeezed lightly, then cautiously hugged Edward. He didn't pull away but he didn't embrace back. Esme stepped back to look at him, smiling a huge smile, a couple tears running down her cheeks.

"You will love it here!" she told him, then she turned to me, "and of course you are always welcome here too!"

"Thank you Esme." I said whole-heartedly. Carlisle chuckled lightly, still grinning at us. I decided to introduce us, even though they knew us already.

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella. And this is Edward." I introduced, grasping Edward's hand in mine, needing to calm us both down.

"I'm Alice!" A voice sounded excitedly yet softly. A small girl with a pixie hair cut and blue eyes came in, walking quickly toward us. Alice was so graceful, even at school. She could put any ballerina to shame. Her smile was big and white, but very friendly. "Hey Bella! Hi Edward, nice to meet you!"

Edward spoke for the first time, "And you Alice," he softly murmured.

"Where is Emmet?" Esme asked Alice.

"He's coming! He was trying to find a sock I think." She frowned slightly, and then perked back up.

"Bella, so nice to actually meet you." Emmet boomed his voice was just naturally loud. He walked into the front room a few seconds later. He was a big guy with short curly brown hair and hazel eyes like Esme's.

"This must be Edward, good to meet you man." he grinned hugely. Edward gripped my hand tighter and leaned towards me.

"Why don't we get you settled, hmm Edward?" Carlisle spoke then, trying to calm Edward. I looked up to see his face. He nodded towards Carlisle then looked at me. I grinned up at him.

"Alice, why don't you go shopping?" Esme hinted towards Alice. Once she heard the word 'shopping' she started bouncing.

"I'll call Jasper!" she exclaimed then cocked her head and looked at Edward, "he seems to be the same size as you." Her smile widened. I understood now that she was shopping for Edward.

"Bella?" Alice called. I looked over at her.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you want to come too!?" she asked all excited.

I felt bad about turning her down, but I was scared of going shopping with her, she seems like an every store shopper.

"Sorry, but I should stay here and help Edward settle in, you know?"

"Next time then!" she said before saying goodbye and running out the door.

I heard Edward let out a sigh of what sounded like relief. The Carlisle asked us to follow him. Emmet and Esme stayed back.

I looked at the inside of the house as we were led through the first floor. Everything was so open and clean. The living room was a beige color with pure white sofa and a couple comfortable arm chairs that were stationed around a plasma screen T.V. The staircase was separating the living room and kitchen. The kitchen had a silver double door fridge, charcoal gray countertops made of marble and a dark brown mahogany color that matched the front door. The dining room had a beautiful chandelier and a long brown oak table. The entire first floor was hard wood and colored with pale paints. Edward took the steps slowly and once we reached the top Carlisle turned toward us, "I'm sorry we don't have a room for you to stay in on the first floor Edward. Once your casts come off, if you would like to, we planned for your room to be on the third floor. For now you will be staying in a guest room if that is alright with you."

I smiled up at Carlisle, silently thanking him for being so kind.

"Um, this is perfectly fine, thank you." Edward replied. Carlisle smiled at us then turned back to face the hall. There were paintings of great beauty that hung here and as we passed each door, Carlisle called out what they were used for. This floor consisted of Carlisle's study, his and Esme's room, Alice's room, Esme's paint room and 2 bathrooms. Also of course one guest room in which Edward would be staying for now. He mentioned that he would show us the 3rd floor once Edward was rested and up for climbing more stairs. He told us that's where Edward's actual room would be, Emmet's room, Jasper's for when he stays, along with Rosalie's and a couple guest rooms and closets. Carlisle pointed out that one of the guest rooms upstairs will be given to me whenever I wish to stay as well. I kindly thanked him, then followed as we finally entered Edward's 'for now' room.

The entire back side of the house must have been made of glass because all the rooms I had seen into had the incredible view of the forest and the river that crossed further back. This truly was a fairytale home.

Edward's room was a pale blue with what looked like a full sized bed in the center. A light brown dresser stood in on the opposite side of the bed but off towards the window wall. A night stand stood on the right of the bed that held a lamp and a clock. The second floor was carpeted in a pearl white color that looked new.

"Once you move into your main room you can decorate it how you wish, but for now I hope this will do?"

"Of course Carlisle, thank you." Edward's voice broke with emotion at the end. They both smiled at each other for a few minutes until Carlisle broke forward and hugged Edward gently. He seemed relaxed about it and even hugged back, as much as he could.

"I'm sure Esme will be in soon with some things for you Edward. If you need anything just say. The same goes for you Bella, anything at all." He smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving us with our thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward let out a breath and I laughed lightly at his action. I stepped towards the bed and sat down, willing Edward to do the same.

"You need to get off your foot." Is all I said to make him move, "Do you know when you get those off?"

He thought for a minute then answered, "Hmm I think within a month at least, I was very lucky. Only a couple bones were fractured in my leg, my arm just snapped in half really. I assume I will have that on for longer." He finished with a frown.

"Have you ever broken a bone?" Edward asked me.

I grimaced, "Only about 5 times. I used to be so adventurous, but after my 5th cast was taken off I decided I was done being that, I needed to be more careful." I informed him. Just as I was finishing Esme knocked on the open door, signaling she had come.

She was carrying blankets and pillows, along with a bag of stuff around one arm. Esme walked over to the bed where we sat and put the things down.

"Carlisle told me to grab extras for your arm and leg, they need elevation. This bag has bathroom stuff in it, like toothbrush, hair brush… that kind of stuff." She smiled widely.

"Oh! And Alice of course is getting you clothes, so you will have something to wear." She added.

"Thank you Esme, I appreciate it." Edward told her. She pulled over a chair from the corner and sat down in it.

"Don't worry about Emmet, he is just a big softy," she looked amused, "He will do anything you need, along with the rest of us. I'm just so thankful I finally get to meet my nephew!" Esme was in tears now, she leaned forward for a hug and this time Edward embraced back. I sat there, adoring the tie the two of them already had.

As Esme sat up straight her smile grew, by now the tears had stopped.

"I will go make lunch! You two must be starved." Esme thought out loud.

Edward and I laughed and watched as she scurried out the door. I leaned back on the bed breathed out.

"Is everything alright?" Edward softly asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" I sort of squeaked.

"You are lying, terrible at it too." He said under his breath, "What are you thinking?"

I grinned and shook my head, "Esme just makes me miss my mom I guess." My grin disappeared and my eyes started to swell with moisture. Edward saw this and wrapped his good arm around me, pulling my body up towards his. I loved being close to him, he was so warm and comforting. I sunk down into him, enjoying the moment. I wonder if I will ever get to tell him how I feel. I thought to myself. I felt him rest his cheek against my head and sigh. We stayed like that till a certain someone, namely Emmet, coughed rather loudly.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He asked suspiciously, winking at us with a half smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, when we didn't answer Emmet laughed loudly and continued, "Mom said to tell you lunch is ready." I frowned then got up and grabbing Edward's hand to help him up too.

"Thanks Emmet." I dismissed him; I swear he was laughing under his breath all the way down the stairs. I flushed bright pink once we were alone, not making eye contact with Edward, already quite embarrassed.

"Shall we go eat?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat, "um, sure." Was all he managed to get out.

Edward was being stubborn and not wanting to use his crutches now. As we were walking down the hallway I missed my footing and started falling forward. Before I hit the ground I felt two hard, warm arms wrap around me tightly and pull me up, only for me to fall on top of him instead of my body hitting the ground. There was a huge thud as Edward's body and mine hit the floor, carpeted thankfully. Air whooshed out of me, as we hit, and I quickly refilled. I looked up at Edward in shock, adoration and fear. I was terrified that he had been harmed greatly, trying to catch my fall. I was in shock because I didn't expect him to even be able to do that, to react quickly enough. He would have had to been watching me intently to even see I tripped, which I know he wasn't because I didn't feel his stare, like I usually did. The adoration came because the thought that Edward would try and catch me and then break my fall with all his injuries only heightened my love for him. Wait-I stopped my thought process, love? Did I say that? Did I love Edward already? I knew the answer, it was plainly obvious, and yes I did. I was scared he would never know this and fall in love with another.

My eyes were wide as I stared up into his, only to find his gazing back into mine with nothing but what looked like relief showing. This confused me more, why would he be relieved? My assumption could be very wrong; he could have noticed me start to fall and then tried to stop me, only to get somehow tangled with my leg, therefore twisting his body to hit first. That seemed very logical; luck was never on my side. I might be wrong though, I was lucky to be at least friends with Edward, someone who did not deserve me at all.

"Are you ok!?" I asked franticly, "your leg?" I continued. I stopped, almost to shocked to speak.

Edward shook his head and breathed out, "I'm fine, I'm ok stop worrying-"

"Stop worrying! How? You have injuries and you just broke my fall Edward!" I wasn't mad, but I was frustrated. How could he tell me something as insane as to stop worrying when he was the one with broken bones!? Is he masochistic?

"Bella," he whispered in a calming voice, looking into my eyes to tell me to stop. Once I calmed down he continued, "I'm ok, I promise. I just need to know if you're hurt." My mouth dropped and I about fainted. Edward was asking me if _I_ was hurt. He was going to kill me, I thought sarcastically.

"I- I'm, I'm ok Edward, like I said…you…broke my fall. I didn't hurt you?" I stuttered.

"No, that's impossible." He reassured me. Before I could ask how and why, Emmet and Carlisle rushed up the stairs and took a few steps down the hall towards where they saw us laying.

"Are you two alright?" Carlisle asked all franticly. I heard Edward quietly sigh, probably because I had asked him the same thing. Edward replied just as calmly as he did me, but with a tiny sliver of irritation it sounded like.

"Yes we're all right, just gone for a fall." He explained, trying to add humor.

Emmet laughed until Carlisle gave him a look that said, 'stop the nonsense Emmet', and he shut up. I slowly got up off of Edward, unwillingly might I add, and held out my hand for him to grab. Carlisle bent down and helped pull his back upright, while Emmet went to his bad side and reached his arms under him and lifted. Edward seemed to be trying to get up himself but also seemed grateful for the assistance. I felt so guilty; he could have gotten seriously hurt just because of me.

Carlisle didn't want us to walk down the steps alone for today, frightened there would be a replay, only more disastrous. Once we reached the floor again Esme ran over to us and franticly asked us what had happened and if we were alright. Carlisle had to calm her down before we were able to answer and questions.

"We are fine Esme, I just tripped and Edward caught me and broke my fall." I blushed, looking down at the floor. Emmet started laughing again, at what I had no idea.

"You two should be more careful." She had fear in her voice. Esme truly believed that we would get seriously hurt. I just nodded as did Edward.

"Lunch is ready then," She continued. She vanished into the kitchen, Carlisle following. Emmet was holding in a laugh but asked if we needed help to the kitchen. We declined, but along the way he would sarcastically point out things such as a wall, or a step.

"Oh! And watch the rug! Don't want you to miss the elevation!" He thought he was so funny.

Lunch was good, grilled cheese and tomato soup. One of my favorite lunches actually. I wondered if Esme knew that. Of course not, don't be ridiculous Bella, she hardly even knows you. As I was finishing up eating the soup, I glanced up and noticed Edward looking at me from across the table. We were alone now, as we had been for a while. Emmet inhaled his, probably not tasting it at all. Carlisle was eating in the kitchen with his wife, so that left Edward and I at the dinning room table.

I still hadn't looked away, I couldn't. His emerald eyes held mine captive, making me loses my train of thought. Breathe; I thought to myself, it's not that hard. I opened my mouth and sucked in a gulp of air. Ok, I am going to count to three and then look away. One, two, thre-.

"Hello?" A very beautiful feminine voice sounded. Edward looked towards where the front door was, giving me a second to look away, and my internal counting being interrupted.

"Hey Rosie!" I heard Emmet's booming voice shout, his footsteps moving toward the door. I groaned, Rosalie, the goddess of beauty and perfection. I really wasn't looking forward to being self conscious. Even if you decide not to think about it, it will still get to you. Edward looked at me in question, hearing me groan and wondering who it was.

"That's Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend. I don't dislike her, but she is just," I took a breath, "really, really pretty." I concluded. Edward raised his eyebrows in a way that said, 'seriously?' I grinned and shook my head at him; he hadn't even seen her yet.

"Are you finished?" I asked him, standing up from where I was sitting.

"Yes." He replied.

I walked over and grabbed his bowl and plate then walked to the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. I heard Edward walk into the room, so I turned toward him and locked his hand in mine, then walking with him to meet Rosalie. Emmet had her tucked under his arm on the sofa, they were watching television.

"Hi Rosalie," I said softly, almost hoping she didn't hear me. She did of course.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to see you." My mouth hung open for a second before I closed it again. Was she must have been being polite, why would she have any interest in seeing me?

"This is Edward, Emmet's cousin." I continued, staring at her glowing beauty, already feeling awkward standing in the same room as her.

Rosalie smiled a very white perfect smile and walked over to us from the sofa.

"It's nice to meet you Edward, you are all Emmet has talked about since he found out you were going to be living with him." She laughed, amused by what Emmet had said I guessed.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too." Edward said quietly. I looked up at him, he was looking at her like a normal person, and not the beauty she actually was. Once he felt my gaze, he looked down at me and gave me his crooked smile. I about melted to the floor right then and there! I heard Rosalie giggle, but as before, I could not look away from Edward's eyes.

"Hey Edward!" Emmet yelled at Edward.

"Yes Emmet?" Edward answered calmly back at him, not looking away from me.

"Let's play this game I know!" Emmet was all excited. I heard Edward sigh, and then look over at him.

"And what game might that be?" he asked him. Emmet gestured for us to sit down. After we were situated on the love seat across from Emmet and Rosalie, he began again.

"Ok! So this is a game to get to know you! I love it when we meet new people." He smiled mischievously, "We go around the group and ask questions to someone, anything at all!" He had a huge smile now, his eyes were bright, like a child's' on Christmas morning. I chuckled a little and looked over at Edward, who looked at me questioningly. I nodded, telling him I wanted to play.

"Ok Emmet, we're in." I announced, as the front door was being open and a very tired looking Jasper walking in, followed by a very hyper and excited Alice.

"Hey guys!" Alice almost yelled at us, she and Jasper were carrying bags upon bags on their arms. They had so many different store logo's I swear they went to all stores possible, and only in a few hours. Wow, that must be why Jasper is so worn.

Alice followed Jasper up the stairs and came back down with no bags. I rolled my eyes, and heard Edward snort.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale, nice to meet you Edward." Jasper introduced himself.

"Hello Jasper, nice to meet you too." Edward replied back right before Emmet called the game to go. Alice and Jasper wanted to play too, especially after what they heard it was we were playing.

Emmet started, "Hmm, who should I choose as a victim first," Edward flinched slightly; I squeezed his hand that I still held as he leaned towards me. "Bella!"

"What?" I asked in alarm, my eyes searching toward Emmet, who called my name.

Everyone but Edward laughed, "Who was your first kiss?" Emmet asked, laughing. I thought this game was to get to know you, not truth or dare without the dare. I frowned and blushed. Edward stiffened.

"I've um, never…kissed anyone…before." I answered shyly. Emmet's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. Alice followed his lead, Edward relaxed. I cleared my throat, thinking about who I wanted to ask something to, I obviously wanted to know Edward, but didn't know what to ask him.

"Edward, um, what do you want to be when you finish college?"

He looked down at me, his eyes shining, "I have always wanted to become a doctor. It fascinates me." He told me. I nodded and he turned his head towards Alice, whom had recovered from my answer.

"Alice, are you obsessed with shopping?" Edward asked her. Laughter bursted all around, Alice included.

"One thing you should know about me, is that I stock everybody's closet, so shopping is special to me, an art!" she concluded her speech.

"Jasper! I have one for you! Do you like shopping with me?" Alice asked all serious.

"Of course I do darling, who wouldn't? You're a ball of fun and energy." Jasper replied with a small smile on his face, like he was remembering something I didn't want to know. The game continued all afternoon and part of the evening, well games I should say. Emmet ended up getting out Monopoly and Life, which we played when Carlisle and Esme came downstairs to start dinner. That reminded me of Charlie, who of which can't cook.

"Esme?" I asked, walking into the kitchen, leaving Edward to play my spot in Life.

"Yes dear?" she turned around to face me; Carlisle looked over at us from the island stool he sat in.

"I need to be getting home to Charlie, to cook dinner for him and all." I told her quietly, I really didn't want to leave. I was having so much fun, and I didn't want to leave Edward at all.

"Oh! That's completely unnecessary dear! Call him to come by for dinner! We would be delighted to have him!" Esme told me all happy. I couldn't say no to that face, so I nodded as she handed me the home phone. I dialed and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a scruffy voice.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I told him.

"Hey Bells, are you still with the Cullen's?" I heard him ask.

"Yup, and Esme said you should come for dinner, it's almost ready now, so you can head on over." I explained.

"Sounds good Bells, be over in a few." He hung up. I handed the phone back to Esme, "he said he will be right over." I smiled at her.

"Good! Now go finish playing, I will call you all when dinner if ready." She exclaimed.

I walked toward the living room, taking my spot next to Edward. He smiled at me as I sat down, which I returned.

"Charlie's coming for dinner, which will be ready soon, Esme says." I told everyone.

"Cool!" Emmet yelled, "Damn!" he continued on, when he had to pay for taxes, which included a lot with all the cards he had.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward looked like he was having a lot of fun, Emmet looked pissed that he was loosing, Alice was helping Jasper cheat; how you cheat in Life I had no clue. Rosalie was counting her Life money and I was watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but be conscious of him, which then made me want to watch him.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

That must be Charlie. Esme hustled to get the door before one of us got up.

"Hello Charlie! So nice you came!" Esme greeted. Charlie looked pleased, he always heard such good things about what Carlisle and Esme did for the community, but had never met with them in person.

"Nice to finally meet you Esme, I've heard wonders about you and Carlisle," Charlie buttered up. I almost rolled my eyes, he wants a good relationship with the community, being the chief of police, but wants to keep distance too. He looked our way when Emmet let out a laugh.

"Hey Bells." Charlie walked over to us while Esme turned back towards the kitchen.

"Hi Chief Swan! I'm Alice!" Alice introduced herself, motioning for Jasper to go next. Before Charlie could answer her greeting Jasper said his, "Hello, I'm Jasper."

"Emmet, nice to meet you sir." Emmet said with a half grin on his face, he was obviously trying to get on his good side. I did roll my eyes at him.

"I'm Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister." Rosalie informed him.

"Good to meet you all, do you all go to the same school then?" Charlie asked them.

"Yup, isn't it great?" Alice pounced to answer his question. I think she was Charlie's favorite so far, she was by far the most dazzling, besides Edward that is.

"Dad, Esme and Carlisle are in the kitchen, just through that door. We were just playing Life and Monopoly." I explained to him, trying to get him out of the room. He nodded then left for that room, Esme had great timing, and she walked out as he was entering.

"Dinner kids!" She announced to us. Emmet was the first up, trampling the board game in the process.

"Guess our game is over," I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled and Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes in synch. This must happen a lot, I thought. Everyone else started shuffling into the dinning room, ready to eat. I stood and held my hands out to Edward. He took them and I started pulling him up, but he only pulled me down. I landed on his lap; he leaned to whisper in my ear, "Bella, I was wondering if you would stay with me tonight?" He asked, I gasped lightly and blushed. Stay with him? Why? He must mean because it was a new place he was unaware of. Of course I could, if that is it. Alice would love that too. I looked up to look at him and answered, "Sure Edward, I'll tell Ali-"

"No need! I will tell Charlie that you're staying over here tonight! We need to have as many sleepovers as we can before school!" She told me, or herself, I really wasn't sure. I nodded, watching her leave the room. I blushed more after realizing that I was still sitting on Edwards lap. I cleared my throat, and tried to move. Edward didn't budge; he just tipped my head back so he could see my eyes.

"Thank you Bella." He murmured. I nodded, watching as his eyes grew darker. Before they got to a deep dark green, he let go of my waist and told me we should get to dinner. I just got up off of him and grabbed his hand, quickly pulling him up, then slowing down my walk to match his 'step, drag' routine.

Everyone was sitting at the table already, waiting for us to sit. I blushed and looked down, hearing Alice giggle. Once Edward and I were seated, Esme said grace, and we dug in. Corn on the cob, hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans, green beans and a side salad. Wow I thought, I don't know how Alice keeps such a small frame with Esme's cooking. Must be all the shopping she does, keeps her metabolism high. Edward kept glancing at me during dinner, and I would know this due to the fact that I was glancing at him. Little conversations went around the table, including different people depending on the topic. I mostly stayed quiet.

"Chief Swan?" Alice called out to him.

"Charlie, call me Charlie." He answered back.

Alice smiled hugely and continued, "You wouldn't mind if Bella stayed the night would you? I need to do as many sleepovers with my girls as much as possible before school starts!" she explained to him. Charlie looked toward me for a minute, then Carlisle and Esme, as if asking them.

"Of course she can Charlie," Carlisle answered his unsaid question. "Bella is always welcome."

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded, "Fine with me Bells." He told me.

"Thanks dad." I responded.

After dinner Charlie promptly thanked Esme, and told her he wouldn't hesitate to come back. Esme laughed and told him that she would love to see him again.

"Um, I am going to run home and get some night stuff and come back?" I asked.

"Of course! Hurry back dear!" Esme said to me. Charlie walked out the door. I went to tell Edward where I was going.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm going to run home and get some things, and then come back ok?" I told him, Edwards's eyes went wide, but returned to normal again. He seemed hesitant to nod but did anyways. I nodded back and walked out the door. It was already dark out while I was driving home. What surprised me was the time, it was almost 9PM. The day went by really fast. Charlie beat me home, seeing as he left before me. I took the steps quickly, wishing to get back to the Cullen's and Edward. No. I had to think of Edward a Cullen, not separated. I mean, his last name _is_ Cullen, but thinking that way just made me think that he was more important then the rest. That wasn't true, well, in a way I suppose it was. Edward meant more to me then anyone I had ever met. I couldn't deny it anymore.

I quickly threw clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, toiletries' and my purse into an overnight bag and ran down the stairs.

"I'm going back over dad." I told him as I was passing him on the couch.

"Wait up Bells," Charlie started, "I was wondering if you planned to be home tomorrow or not."

"Um, as far as I know I am coming home tomorrow, at what time I don't know, but sometime." I answered unsure. Charlie nodded and I headed out the door. In a matter of time I was searching for the turn off that was somewhere on this road. After slowing my pace and squinting into the darkness, I finally found it and turned. I couldn't help but be awed at the sight their house was. Especially all lit up in the dark night. Once I stepped out of my door, a small pale hand grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the home, but not before I grabbed the overnight bag I had. Luckily I didn't trip on the way in, or Alice would pay big time. I wasn't meant to go at such a fast speed. No one was in the living room now, so I turned to Alice.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Um, Em and Rose are in Emmet's room doing what not….Jasper is waiting for me downstairs to finish playing DDR. Carlisle and Esme are in the study reading, and Edward went to his room I think." She told me, "Oh! And Bella, we HAVE to talk tonight! You Rose and I! A real sleepover, pillow fights, manicures…I have a whole list made up!" My eyes widened at the thought of doing all this, and if that wasn't enough she went on, "Tomorrow I have planned for all of us girls to go on a shopping spree! I can't wait! It will be so much fun!" Alice closed my opened mouth, and gave me a huge smile.

"Uh, sounds great Alice…" I needed to get out before I went into a brain lapse, I didn't know doing all that in a day and night was possible. She laughed at my response.

"Go upstairs now, but I will be collecting you later! Bye!" She ordered me with a very knowing and curious look. Now I was scared. What did she know? Did she know I liked Edward? I made myself move before she said anything else, practically running up the stairs in the process. I was suddenly nervous as I walked closer to Edward's room. Would he want to see so much of me? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I monotone voice sounded, not the velvety voice I knew. I opened the door and stepped in. He was laying on the bed, leg and arm elevated on a pillow, eyes shut. His face held a lot of pain but made him look sick. I panicked immediately.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I kept my voice steady, not full of panic that I was feeling. Edward's eyes flew open and he turned his head to look at me with a grin on his face, only a small trace of pain left. He tried to get up from lying down, but I rushed over to him and lightly pushed him down, my forehead crumpling in the process. I shook my head, about to scold him for trying to stand, but decided not. I sat down next to where he lay.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked again, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Carlisle said I should lie down for a while, I've been up so much…." His voice trialed off, he sounded kind of distant. I didn't say anything yet, just waited for him to speak again.

"You can just leave your stuff in here if you want to. Carlisle will show you your room I'm sure." He sounded as if he wanted to ask something else. I just nodded.

I stood up and walked over to the door, picking up my things.

"I'll um, go ask Carlisle. Be right back." I told him. He frowned but otherwise didn't say anything else.

I walked slowly down the hall, trying to think about what could have made Edward so down. Was it because I was here? Once I reached his study room, I knocked.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice called.

"Hi Carlisle, I uh, just got here so I was wondering where I should put my things?" I asked him hesitantly. He stood up from his chair, and smiled gently.

"Of course Bella, you are on the third floor. I will show you." He started walking out of the room, with me following.

"So you're a junior this year?" He asked me.

"Um, yes." I hesitantly responded.

"Do you know what you want to go to college for?" Carlisle sounded very curious.

I nodded, "I would like to go into the Chiropractic business, become a doctor and all that." He smiled at this, obviously because he was a doctor, did he know that's what Edward wants to be? Probably not, I told myself. I had just found out today.

"You have a beautiful home," I mentioned as we climbed the stairs.

"Thank you, Esme designed it then we renovated." He laughed, "It was quite a dump when we got here." I laughed too, remembering the stories about ghosts and monsters living here.

"You and Edward seem very close; he must trust you a lot." He looked at me curiously, like Alice had. I blushed red and looked down. He laughed again, "Nothing to be embarrassed about my dear, "He smiled at me, "it's pretty obvious that he likes you, he acts so much like Esme's brother, Edward's father. His name was Edward Senior." By now we had reached to door to my room here. Carlisle paused his story that sounded like he was about to launch into. "These rooms are mostly empty, except for Emmet's room down that way, third door on you left, "he pointed down the hall from the staircase, "and at the end of this hall, the opposite direction is where Edwards room is." Mine was two doors down from his. He opened my door and let me in. It was large, like almost bigger then my room at Charlie's. It was painted a light green, with a hint of blue maybe; a full bed was against the right wall, and the back wall made of glass, like every other room in this house. There was a dresser against the opposite wall, and a closed door next to that.

"I hope this is ok with you?" He formed it as a question. It was more then ok, this was crazy. I realized my jaw was hanging, so I closed my mouth. I nodded, "Y-yes, thank you Carlisle."

"I'll leave you then, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He repeated from earlier today.

"Thank you." Was all I said out loud, but inside I was saying, 'I'll be asking about that story you didn't tell me'.


	7. Chapter 7

After I finally got settled in my room at the Cullen house, I made my way back to Edwards's room. But as I was passing Carlisle and Esme's room on the second floor, I head my name. I automatically stopped, and looked around, but nobody was there, then I heard it again, only it was coming from their bedroom. I felt bad about ease dropping, but was curious of what they were saying about me. Though it is known that ease droppers don't ever hear well of themselves. I stood just outside their door, being very quiet.

"Esme, I see it is his eyes, he has already fallen for her." Carlisle whispered to Esme.

"I know I saw the same look in my brother's eyes when he saw Elizabeth. I feel the same thing when I look at you Carlisle. He hasn't just fallen for her, he loves her, already." Esme almost pleadingly told Carlisle. No. How can Edward love me? That's thoroughly impossible. He probably loves me like a sibling or something. How else could he learn to trust me so fast?

"Did you see Edward when Bella left? How almost confused and distraught he was? He looked as if he were going to breakdown in tears." Carlisle's voice softened, sadness entering.

"No, but I did see him when you suggested he lay down, he looked terrified, poor thing. Do you fathom its right, him being all bottled up around her?" Esme questioned Carlisle.

"No dear, but I think that he is afraid of scaring her off, maybe we should talk with her, just make sure she understands his situation."

"I think your right; we can talk with her later though." Esme suggested.

"I do believe she will be questioning us soon anyways Esme, I started talking about Edward and Elizabeth," Edward Senior, Carlisle must have been talking about, "not much, but enough that should make her more curious than I know she is." He continued.

"Hmm," Esme began, "let's take care of this tomorrow, and we can talk with her after you come home from work." I walked away after that, almost on autopilot. I was beyond confused; firstly because I know it is impossible that Edward could love me, secondly, did Carlisle mean to leave the story hanging? Did he want me to confront him about it?

I was ten times more nervous when I knocked on Edward's door now. When he didn't answer, I opened the door slowly and peeped in. The lights were off and Edward was in bed. It looked like he was sleeping. I suppose it was pretty late, almost 10:30 PM. thinking of the time made me sleepy, I know Alice wanted to talk and do sleepover stuff, but I don't know how much more I could take for one day. This day had been the most eventful in a long time. Realizing that I had been staring at Edward's sleeping form for a while; I stepped out, pulling the door closed behind me. I was letting in light from the hall, that's what must have woken him because he spoke just before the door closed.

"Bella?" his voice called, thick with sleep. I reopened the door, and stepped back in, closing the door behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here please…" Edward sounded as if he was about to fall asleep again. I walked over to the bed. He was still propped on the pillows, but he scooted over, leaving a space on his left side, that he then patted. I looked up at his face, which held a crooked grin, eyes half closed. I hesitated, thinking though all I heard, but only for that. My heart told me to climb next to him and never move. My head wouldn't stop rethinking everything Carlisle and Esme said, and how they said it. Knowingly, awed, stunned…

"I don't bite lo-"He stopped mid sentence. I don't know what he was about to say, but I sure wanted to know. Without saying anything, I climbed up onto the bed, sitting at first but then laying down on his left side, his good side. Edward wrapped his good arm around me, which pulled my body closer to his. I stopped breathing, scared of what this meant, compared to Esme's words before. But also because of how comfortable and natural it seemed. I rested my head on his chest, as I had done a few times before, but never thinking of his feelings about this. No- I can't let myself hope like that! I scolded myself. It's not true, what Carlisle and Esme said. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I kept thinking about their reasoning to knowing. Edward's father was the same way with the women he ended up marrying. My thoughts went on and on. I heard Edward sigh quietly, not of annoyance or anger, but of contentment. His head leaned towards mine, but rested it back on the pillow. His arm lightly squeezed my waist, his hand rubbing small circles on my stomach. Again, this felt too natural. I never changed into pajamas. I thought to myself. I silently chuckled when my next thought said 'who cares'. I quickly feel asleep after that, thinking that nothing could ever be more comfortable then this.

When I woke up the sun was still low in the sky. I cuddled closer to the warmth I felt next to me. Then it began breathing, oh yes, I forgot, well not really. I had fallen asleep next to Edward again, but on purpose this time. I slightly lifted my head, looking around. There was a quilt on top up both of us, for we were lying on top of the covers. That means that someone came in, someone saw us like this. I was embarrassed all over again; this is the third time now. The first and second time was with my own father, and now with one of the family members…ugh…this might be an interesting day. Wait, Alice wanted to spend some quality time with Rosalie and me. I sighed, thinking about being away from Edward just to do girl stuff, stuff I would rather not do. Edward took a breath through his nose and out through his mouth, eyes still closed.

"Bella are you awake?" He whispered, eyes still closed, like he might fall back asleep.

"Yes," I whispered back. He hummed, making me melt. "I just wanted to let you know that Alice and Rosalie are dragging me out to do girl stuff today." Not that I particularly want to, I added in my head. He opened his eyes at this then looked down at me.

"When will you be back?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I have no clue."

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

He seemed to contemplate this for a minute then reluctantly nodded. I started to get up, so he released his hold around my waist. I sighed again, wishing that he wouldn't do that. Once he was up we headed downstairs to make breakfast, I never looked to see what the time was, so I would look when we got downstairs. Emmet and Rosalie were in the living room sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Morning Edward, Bella." Rosalie greeted us, looking at us while holding in laughter. I bit my lip in embarrassment, Emmet laughed.

"Morning," Edward responded shyly. We continued into the kitchen and found Esme at the stove and Alice and Jasper sitting at the island, eating breakfast.

"Good morning you two," Esme told us as we walked in.

"Yes," Alice laughed, "how was your night?"

"Alice…" Esme began to scold her. I blushed and looked away from everyone. They all knew, it was obvious. "Have a seat; I'll have breakfast ready for the both of you in two minutes." Esme continued.

I nodded and pulled Edward over to the opposite side of the island where Alice and Jasper were sitting. We sat in awkward silence until Esme gave us our breakfast and went to the other room. After we started eating the eggs and toast Esme made, Alice started the interrogation.

"So Bella, you missed out on a lot of fun last night." Alice dragged out.

"Mmmm," was all I could think to say, Alice laughed at this and smiled.

"So when should we head out today girlie?" Alice questioned. I sighed and continued eating.

"Um, how long will we be out?" I hesitantly asked.

Alice's smile grew ten-fold, "We could do an all day thing! Oh! Or we could get a hotel in Seattle and stay over for a two day trip!" Oh help me…I thought.

"Alice, hun, maybe you ought to give her a break? Besides, I don't want you to be gone that long." Jasper told Alice, who fell into a pout right after.

"Why don't you go for a couple hours darlin'?" Jasper suggested. Alice looked at me then at Edward, as if asking for permission. I shrugged then nodded, that was the best I would get. I looked at Edward who was looking at me, confusion written on his face. I could see the pain returning to his face, though he was hiding it well.

"Ok Alice, just give me till 11, then we can head out." I told her with the tone in my voice that left no room for arguing. It was about 10 now, so I would have time to shower, dress and reassure Edward. Alice and Jasper left after that, a grin on Alice's face. I was beginning to become scared. Edward hadn't moved since I compromised with Alice. He was still looking at me intently, I wanted to look at him, but if I did I wouldn't be able to think. My appetite disappeared as I felt Edward's left hand touch my chin and pull it up. His eyes met mine and I let go of all the air I had. Edward didn't say anything, just staring into my eyes. After what felt like an amazing amount of time, I spoke.

"I uh, I need to go get ready…" I shrugged, "Alice….t-time…." I wasn't coherent. Edward sighed and let me go. I uttered out "sorry" before running for the stairs. I didn't know the time again, which made me hurry more. My shower wasn't as long and relaxing as I would have preferred, but it was sufficient. Tightly wrapping the towel around me, I ran for my room, but of course being me, I ran into someone. I looked up from the floor where I was now laying, seeing Emmet standing there. I quickly remembered the towel and clutched it around myself.

"Sorry Emmet," I breathed, he just chuckled when my face turned red.

"No problem Bella." He held out his hand to me, which I took. I was so embarrassed. "Have fun with Alice today," he told me, laughing of course.

"Uh, thanks I think." I replied, which he only laughed at, leaving me standing in the hallway. I rushed to my room and dressed in jeans, a v-neck long sleeve and my worn converse. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I told whoever was there while I tied my shoe. It was Esme, "Hello Bella," she smiled at me.

"Hi Esme, what can I help you with?" I asked her as I stood up. She walked over to me and leaned in.

"I just want to thank you for all you've done for Edward already Bella, and for giving us the chance to get him back." Her voice broke in the end, her eyes close to tears. I stepped forward and hugged her. She embraced me back, sniffling.

"Don't give up Bella," Esme whispered to me. I was confused, what would I give up on? Why would I give up on it, whatever _it _was?

"I don't understand." I told her, explaining my confusion in a few words. Esme smiled and squeezed me lightly, much like Edward did the last night. I was almost pulled into how good being in his arms felt, until Esme started explaining.

"Edward dear, don't give up on Edward. He needs this," she shook her head, "you, more then you know." She pulled back to look me in the eyes as she said this. Never! I thought; why in the world would I do that? It would kill me now, even if he never returned my feelings. Though Esme thought he did.

"I wouldn't dream of it…"I trailed off, "I need him too." I whispered under my breath. Esme seemed to have heard it because she re-pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I know." My eyes went wide, how does she know? I let it go when I saw Alice leaning against the door frame with a smug look on her little face. Esme pulled out and turned around to face her daughter, "Are the three of you leaving now?"

"Yes mom, and don't worry, I won't kill Bella…..yet." Alice responded with a mischievous smile. Esme rolled her eyes and turned to kiss my forehead then walking over to Alice and doing the same. "Be good girls, don't stay out to late."

"When would we ever do that?" Alice asked innocently, Esme just turned and walked downstairs.

"Ok, you need to go downstairs and calm Edward down before you leave, and then we can _finally_ leave." Alice ordered me, emphasizing 'finally'. I just nodded, learning quickly not to argue with Alice. I stepped past her, quickly making my way downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch, Jasper by right side and Emmet by his left.

"Edward?" I asked him cautiously, I didn't know what was wrong.

"Are you ok? I continued. Emmet patted Edwards back and said something to Jasper, who then followed Emmet outside. I walked over to him, sitting down on his left. Once I sat down he took hold of my waist and hugged me to him, his head buried in my hair. I wrapped my right arm around his waist, the other cupping his cheek. I pulled back, reluctantly, from his chest and looked into his eyes. I couldn't be afraid to ever look there, not if I wanted to help him get through this. I spoke before I could forget the world.

"Tell me please, what happened?" I asked again in a soft tone and voice.

"You're leaving." Was all he stated, why did this bother him?

"Edward I will be back and you know I'll have to go back home sometime, Charlie can't cook at all…" I tried explaining to him. Pain flashed in his eyes. "That doesn't mean I won't come by everyday to see you. I promised." I told him, very determined. He looked as if he were going to say something, but decided against it. I took a deep breath, and hugged him to me, or well, me to him. I was comfortable again.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice persisted, coming over and grabbing my shoulder, pulling my body away from Edwards.

Edward couldn't hold me back, due to his injuries, so Alice was successful in prying me away. I gave Edward an apologetic look before Alice dragged me out the door. Before we left I saw Esme coming into the living room.

"Are you excited!?" Alice screamed in my ear while Rosalie laughed from the backseat. I was strapped into the passenger side seat of Alice's Porsche. My eyes widened as I watched the needle on the speedometer climb to a great height.

"Alice!" I screeched, clutching the seat with a death grip. She looked at me questioningly. I was freaking out; Alice was watching _me_ instead of the road while going just under 100 miles per hour!

"Watch the road!" I screamed at her, in shock. I closed my eyes, but they flew back open when I heard laughter. Alice was smiling and looking at the road again, her speed not decreasing but not increasing. Rosalie was laughing so hard she looked as though she was told the funniest joke on the planet earth. I was hyperventilating.

"Calm down Bella, nothing's going to happen. We always drive this fast." Rosalie tried to comfort me. Keyword: tried. I only got more nervous.

"You know my dad's a cop. I have learned to abide by the traffic laws." I muttered. They both laughed harder.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, except for the fact that if we crashed it would be fatal, Alice asked me a question.

"So Bella, have you told Edward that you love him?"

I was in shock, why would she ask me that? She's known me a day and now she is already asking personal questions? Though it did feel like I knew her for years, I wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Uh, what?" I began, completely speechless.

Rosalie spoke up, "It's completely pointless to hide anything from the Cullen's Bella, including my brother and I. There are no secrets." Ok now I was embarrassed. I flushed red and Alice and Rosalie laughed, for the millionth time.

"How about you start when you met him?" Alice suggested. I took a deep breath and realized I wasn't getting out of this.

"Ok well, I was outside reading….." I trailed on about how Charlie had brought him here. I also told them, vaguely about us staying up all night. I told them how I was so confused with how he could trust me so quick, or how he comforted me when he asked of my mother. That of course had to be explained to them as well, which brought me close to tears. I carried on though, telling them of how confused I was when I heard Esme and Carlisle talking last night. They listened with grace, not saying a word, but absently nodding at some things and holding back a laugh at others. Once finished with my little drama explanation/story thing, they began their views.

"This is so cute Rose!" Alice screeched. Rosalie would follow that with an "I know right! We so have to get this rolling," then she turned to me, "you two make the cutest couple Bella!" She already considered us a couple.

"But guys, he only likes me as a sister at least. All his feeling are stemming from the fact that I've literally been there to make this easier for him. That he isn't doing this alone. I'm the common factor here." I was determined to set this straight in their heads. Alice shot me down though.

"Though you have a point Bella, you're wrong. Don't you want him to love you back?" She asked me.

"What makes you think I love him Alice?" I shyly whispered. They both laughed and answered almost simultaneously.

"It's in your eyes Bella, written all over your face. And really, why would you stay with him almost every night that he has known you now just to help him?" Alice and Rosalie started, finishing each other off whenever the other stopped. My shoulders slumped, but other wise I was quiet. Thinking about what they said. They were right; I was just trying to deny it, which I knew I couldn't do anymore.

"Fine, your right, but you still don't know exactly what Edward thinks." I concluded. I saw Alice roll her eyes.

"Do you not know us at all Bella? I mean, I know it's only been like a day and a half, but really! When I want something, I will find my way of getting it. Emmet and Jasper are 'bonding' with Edward today, he needs some boy time. They are going to find out how he feels and tell me and Rose and we will inform you to an extent. Well we will guide you I should say; you have to be the brave one." She obviously meant for me to tell him that I was in love with him since I first laid eyes on him.

I sighed, but was content that they would at least help me through this. Not that I was sure that I really wanted to do this. I listened to Alice and Rosalie chatter back and forth about what stores they wanted to go through first.

"Do you guys mind stopping somewhere for lunch first?" I hesitantly asked. I couldn't go on a shopping spree with out energy.

"Of course!" Alice agreed, looking at me. "Good idea, I am a little hungry now that I think about it..."

Not to long after that came up, we arrived in Port Angeles. It was a very quick ride, especially with Alice behind the wheel. We pulled into a Mc Donald's and each ordered a burger and drink. Eating rather quickly, Alice insisted we start at the stores downtown.

I tagged along of course, Alice was my ride home, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. How was he doing? Did he miss me like I missed him? Or was he thinking of me? No. The last two questions were obvious, but I couldn't help but wonder, especially after Alice, Rosalie and Esme have all told me something of sort that pertains to Edward liking me. I think Alice noticed my lack of attention, but decided to ignore it and continue throwing clothes at me to try on with a smile.

I ended up with at least 10 bags, Alice with 15 and Rosalie with about the same as Alice. I was exhausted, and I finally know what 'shop till you drop' meant. I wanted to collapse right here and now.

We returned home later then I wanted to, it was about 7 PM. Though I wasn't that surprised, I was a little anxious and upset to have been gone shopping all day. Alice carried her bags into the house while Rosalie and I carried ours to each of our cars. I was being the slow poke and went inside a few minutes after Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Emmet and Jasper must be downstairs because I suddenly heard Emmet curse. They must be playing a video game.

"Language Emmet!" Esme called out, I doubted he could hear, but even so it showed that he might be in trouble later. Esme then turned to look at me, smiling.

"Welcome home dear," she greeted me softly. My eyes widened a little at the thought that she thought this as much my home as it was hers. Tears began welling in my eyes when she continued.

"How was your day? I know Alice and Rose can be a little much at times, but I hope you enjoyed yourself." She looked apologetic. I smiled at her, my tears hiding.

"Yes thank you Esme, it was…quite the experience." Looking down and blushing.

"Where is Edward?" I asked suddenly, Alice and Rosalie must be upstairs, but I didn't know where Edward was.

"I do believe he is downstairs with Emmet and Jasper playing, well watching them play a video game." She told me, confirming my earlier thought of Emmet and Jasper. I nodded and started to head out of the room. I walked slowly down the stairs, not wanting to fall down today.


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently Emmet loves it when I blush or, finds it amusing. Therefore he will find all sorts of jokes and embarrassing comments for me just to laugh at me when I do blush. You would think I could quit blushing after so many statements, but I can't. It has its own mind! Ugh...

Esme was making dinner now, while Alice and Rosalie were restocking closets, throwing all the worn clothes out to make room for the new. They had planned another shopping trip for tomorrow but for closet restock clothes only. I was even invited along, but I politely turned them down, telling them I had fun and all but I'm not big on shopping and going two days a week all day was a bit much for me. All Alice said was, "We'll give you a break for now Bella, but just remember that we will make it a priority to make you LOVE shopping!" That was the comment that had scared me. So now I was seated on the couch in the living room glancing at the T.V. every now and then. Carlisle was due home any minute now, and as said last night then unknowingly repeated to me after I went down to see the boys, he wanted to talk with me. I was fine with this, I like Carlisle very much, but I already understood. I think Esme had something else in mind to talk of though. She kept looking at me with knowing eyes and a small smile. Sometimes with a tear streaking down her face.

Charlie had been home for a few hours now, so I went to the kitchen and dialed his number. I saw Esme glance my way and tell me to invite him for dinner again.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey Bells, thought you'd be home by now. Still at the Cullen's?" He asked.

"Yea, sorry I didn't call or anything, Alice and Rosalie dragged me out to go shopping..." I trailed off. He started laughing hard, imagining me walking though the mall I'm sure. Once he got control of himself he spoke again.

"Sorry Bells, did you enjoy yourself?" he was still laughing. I started to get more irritated by the minute. It wasn't funny and I didn't like him laughing at me for it.

"Yea dad, lots of fun." I said coldly with lots of sarcasm, "Esme said you should come by for dinner tonight."

"Oh ok, well uh, I kind of already ordered a pizza. But if she still wants me to come over..."

"No dad its fine, if you already ate don't worry about it ok?" I told him, rather desperate not to have to deal with him right now. Just then Carlisle walked through the door, Esme greeting him with a kiss.

"Look dad I got to go, I'll be home later ok?" I quickly rushed out.

"Ok Bells, have fun." Then I hung up. My temper had flared a bit but I surprised it for Esme and Carlisle, I just didn't want to deal with my dad. I know all he did was laugh, but it flared my irritation, especially after all of Emmet's jokes...

I walked back into the living room. I saw Edward sitting on the couch next to Jasper, quietly talking. I got suspicious after Jasper looked my way twice. Carlisle captured my attention a few seconds later.

"Bella, may I have a word?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded, "Of course Carlisle,"

He started up the stairs toward his study I assumed. I followed. He motioned for me to sit down in one of his chairs while he sat behind his desk. His study was filled with more books then Forks library I'm sure. Old looking paintings hung from the walls, almost looking like a time line. It was a peaceful place in here, almost a different world from the rest of the house.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Bella, I'm sure Esme has thanked you, and I do as well. I appreciate you being here for Edward, but I want to make sure you know what he is going through." I just nodded, not wanting to bump his whole speech by saying something like 'I already know, don't worry about saying anything.'

"Bella, Edwards parents died when he was very young. They were in a very large crash on the interstate while going home from visiting us. Edward Senior was Esme's older brother and was very close. Elizabeth and Edward Senior were Edward's parents for only about a year before the crash. There were 5 deaths and several injured. Edward Senior and Elizabeth died. I remember this day clearly, SeattleHospital couldn't take all the patients, so many came here. Once I saw Elizabeth's face, all distorted and bruised I almost had a heart attack. Her husband was already in the morgue. That was where they were taking here too. I panicked, asking around for an Edward Masen, praying to god that he wasn't harmed." He was so deep in the story I wondered if he forgot I was here.

"I found him about 15 minutes later; he was in a pretty good condition, especially for what happened to him. I stayed with him as long as possible, but because we were so packed I had to help other patients. Around midnight that night I was finally able to see him again, but when I got to his room he wasn't there. I went to the front desk and asked an in-charge nurse where Edward Masen was, but all she could tell me is that the Child Services had come and collected all the children here without parents. I remember about having a break down then and there, but then remembered that the services would be checking in for any close relatives for the child to stay with. We would take care of him of course, he is family. I went home about 2AM that night. After telling Esme what happened she cried for hours. Once I told her the only good news I could summon about Edward, she calmed down. We waited and waited, Esme called every child services there was, but no one knew any Edward Masen. Years past and we called around frequently, searching." Carlisle looked up at me then, I felt so sad, so pained to what had happened to not only Edward, but this family. Carlisle wasn't looking at anything; he was seeing his early life play out.

"Alice and Emmet grew older, always curious about their mystery cousin they never knew. When they were old enough to understand everything we told them. They of course were mad for a few days, but that was to be expected. One day they came up to Esme and me and told us, "We are going to call every police station in every state!" I smiled at this, knowing that we were going to get Edward back one way or another. Alice and Emmet have never stopped looking, as Esme and I never have. Our hope dwindled over the years, but we never gave up. Just then, a few days ago while we were away from home on a small vacation, your father calls me and asks if we know anything of an Edward. I told him yes, but not since he was a baby. Charlie told me everything he had found out since he found Edward limping on the streets in a small town were he was coming to investigate a crime in. He told me that he immediately called Child Services and told him Edward's appearance, name and anything else he could answer. The services reported an Edward being adopted around the age of 2, but his last name was Masen. That was all they knew. The family that had adopted him had avoided the services at all costs; they weren't sure why until now. Edward had been abused by them, therefore if the services questioned him he could tell. They ran away, that's what that family did." Tears started filling his eyes; I reached for the tissue box on the side of the table next to me and handed it to him.

"Thank you Bella," he told me. I stayed silent, to saddened to speak. Carlisle continued, "Charlie met up with the closest Child Services there was in Seattle that first day at the SeattleHospital, where Edward was admitted. Hours were spent trying to figure out who he was, where he came from and if he had any other family. When the Services mentioned the name Cullen from a private file I suppose, Charlie stopped and told them of our family. They didn't know of us, so that's when I got a call from Charlie. I talked with the Services for a few hours, my family getting antsy as to why I was talking in private. I told them everything I knew, the incident that had happened and his birth parents. All the dates matched up from when he was brought in to now, excluding the missing reports of check ups. I asked them why we had never been notified, I told them of how many searches we had put out, of how many calls we made. They simply explained that they really had no clue as to what happened. That everything was an accident and that they were incredibly sorry. I was to worn out to argue further, so I arranged for him to live with us. I told Esme, Alice and Emmet and we left the next morning."

"I-I don't know what to say, I want to say sorry, but that just doesn't cover it." I told him.

Carlisle shook his head, "You don't have to say anything my dear, it is a lot to take in, but I thought that you should know all that has happened. Especially since you're a part of his life now, of all of ours."

Carlisle stood, stretched and headed for the door, "I've been keeping you from dinner dear, come on." He motioned with his hand. I slowly stood then followed him downstairs where Esme was eating dinner with Emmet and Alice.

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Their parents wanted them home for dinner tonight, so they had to go." Esme explained sadly.

"And Edward?" I continued, not seeing him anywhere.

Esme pursed his lips and looked down then at Carlisle, "In his room." I nodded then excused myself, leaving the room. I could feel all eyes on me as I walked out.

Once I reached Edward's door I knocked.

"Yes?" came the monotone voice again.

I opened the door and stepped in, not bothering to close it. Edward needed to eat. "What are you doing up here Edward? Esme has dinner downstairs." He looked my way when I spoke.

"I thought you had left for Charlie's Bella." He looked surprised. My mouth fell open, that's why he isn't downstairs?

"What is it?" Edward asked me, starting to wobble over to where I stood. I shook my head,

"Why aren't you downstairs eating Edward?" I questioned. He looked down and took a breath.

"I, uh, wasn't hungry…" He stuttered. I looked at him in disbelief.

After taking a breath to calm my irritated nerves and refrain myself for lashing out on him, especially him, I spoke, "Let's just go down and eat ok?"

Edward nodded and walked forward to grab my hand. I calmed instantly to the touch. My mind was fully on Edward, I didn't even recognize were we suddenly were until I heard Esme's voice.

"There you two are!" she enthused.

"Yes, he said he wasn't hungry, but I beg to differ." I explained. Edward blushed and I once again melted at the stunning sight.

"Well sit now," Esme told us gently.

Dinner was wonderful, there was conversation going around, but like the night before I didn't really hear any of it. Edward was captivating my senses. His beautiful honey smell, his soft touch, I would peek over out of the corner of my eye to see his god like figure. Every time I would see Edward copying me, I would turn quickly and blush, hoping no one else saw. Esme and Carlisle started clearing the table a while later after we all were done. Alice and Emmet were on their way to their rooms to call their other halves and I realized that the time was well past 9PM. I stood abruptly, noticing that I needed to be home now. Without looking at Edward, I quickly went to the kitchen.

"Esme, thank you for dinner, but I really should be going now. Charlie is bound to wonder where I am at." I quickly told her. She turned at my words, eyes wide.

"Sweetheart, you are welcome to stay here! Besides it's to dark to go driving." She pleaded. I was so close to saying yes, I will stay, but I needed to get my routine back.

I shook my head softly, "I'm sorry, but I need to be home…"

Esme's shoulders slumped but she nodded. I stepped forward and hugged her, "I'm sorry about all this trouble, about your brother and Edward. It must be so hard for you." I whispered. I felt a wet drop on my shirt, Esme was crying. I just hugged her tighter.

"You're leaving?" A strained voice whispered from behind me. I sighed then turned around to face Edward.

"Yes, I need to be home tonight for Charlie." Pain shot across his face, as well as panic.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Come back soon Bella, and by soon I do mean tomorrow." Carlisle told me as he walked to Esme's side. I nodded, watching them walk out.

"Edward," I began, "You have to get to know them, they are great people, trust me on this. I don't want to leave, but I have to get back to some of my routine. School is coming up quick…" I tried; I didn't want to leave him. I walked over to where he leaned against the island.

"I won't break my promise Edward,"

"Then stay Bella, please." He pleaded; I looked at his eyes and saw nothing but hope. Hope that I would stay here. Looking down I answered,

"You need to get used to here without me too, it's just one night, and I'll be back tomorrow." I softly told him. I reached forward to wrap my arms around his waist, as he put his good arm around my shoulders and squeezed. His breath was shaky, like he was going to cry. I tilted my head up and saw his eyes crinkled from being closed tightly. Slowly opening them, he looked back into mine. I started dragging our feet to the front door. I didn't check to see if anyone was watching us, but for once I didn't care. As I was detangling myself from Edward he quickly leaned his head down and kissed my cheek. My eyes flew to his in shock, but I wasn't mad.

"Hurry back." I heard him whisper. I nodded my head, intending on doing just that.

"Call me if you need me, Esme has my home number. Bye Edward." I whispered back before turning and walking out the door.

I ran to the truck, got in and drove home. I felt dazed, which meant I probably shouldn't be driving. Charlie was asleep when I got home, but the porch light was on, signaling he was waiting up. Quickly showering and getting in bed, I waited for the phone call I wanted to hear from Edward. Sometime during that waiting, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, sunlight was streaming in through the windows.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning was slow and tiring. I was so exhausted from last night, not being able to sleep and all. I was sure that the reason for my lack of sleep was because I was already used to sleeping in Edward's arms or in this case, arm. I knew that wasn't the best thing, but it was the truth. Once I decided that I couldn't stand being in Charlie's empty house any longer, I headed over to the Cullen's place. They of course could hear my monstrous roar from my truck about a mile away, so once I had stopped the engine and exited the vehicle; I was attacked by a blur of black hair. Alice jumped me, making me stubble backwards till I hit the side of the truck.

"You're back!" Alice repeated over and over again. I laughed a little as she dragged me behind her into the house. After stepping through the threshold Esme came up and enveloped me in a hug. I don't know where Alice had gone, but as soon as Esme met me then she disappeared.

"Hi, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" I laughed. Esme pulled back and with wide eyes said, "No! Bella dear it is so good you came back!" I looked around in that moment. Emmet was sitting on the couch, T.V. on, but not watching it. His neck was craned back looking at me with speculative eyes.

"Can I help you Emmet?" I raised an eyebrow. His mischievous grin I already knew too well appeared.

"Sure…have a seat Bells." Emmet patted the space next to him. Esme returned to whatever she was doing before, while I walked over to the empty spot on the couch.

"So Bella, do you like your room here? Is the bed comfortable?" Emmet asked me. Ugh, he knew and he was going to tease me about it.

"It's a nice room, thanks Emmet." I replied trying to not understand what he was talking about. He chuckled.

"And the bed?" He kept laughing.

"Good, do you know where you got those mattresses'? They were very soft." His grin faltered a little, but grew double time after that.

"Lets get down to business shall we? Everybody knows Edward has the hots for you, but do you feel the same way?" That was said rather bluntly, but I suppose that was Emmet. I immediately blushed and bit my lip. What do I say to that?

Emmet boomed laughter, "I won't tell if that's what you're worried about."

"Could you keep your voice down Emmet?" I screeched.

"Awe! But where's the fun in that?" He whispered. I gave him an annoyed look but he only laughed more.

"So you do?" Emmet whispered, horribly might I add. Would he really not tell? I didn't know if he would or not. But apparently everyone knows.

"Edward doesn't like me Emmet. He likes that he has a constant person that is helping him out, nothing more. He has no reason to like me." I told him with little confidence in my voice. He rolled his eyes then stared me down. I blushed more and looked down.

"Of course he likes you, now why don't you admit you like him too?" He asked rather seriously.

"Because there is nothing to tell Em-"I was interrupted.

"Just admit it Bella, I promise we wont tell, besides, it's pretty obvious." Jasper came out of no where and said.

"How is it obvious and how can I trust you when your telling me he likes me? Isn't that kind of betraying him?" I questioned. They gave each other an exasperated look then looked back at me.

"Your face is like a book Bella, it's written all over your face, also in the way you two interact and talk. Also we are not betraying him. He never told us this, but it is very obvious. You haven't seen him when you're not around Bella. He is a mess then." Jasper said in a way that gave me no actual response. I just shook my head and looked at my feet that were encased in white socks.

"You two are being ridiculous…" I trailed off, I so badly wanted to believe them, "even if, he still wouldn't be in any condition to have a relationship right now. He is still recovering and this could add more stress an-"

"But what if he needs that kind of support Bella? What if he could use a distraction?" Jasper dominated the conversation once more.

A distraction? That's why they were hammering me so much? So Edward could be distracted?

"A distraction? That's all I am for him?" I was getting angry. I couldn't believe this.

"No" Emmet and Jasper said that the same time, Jasper continued, "to help him move on from his past Bella, he needs you more then you think." He paused, "Tell me one thing, how did you sleep last night?"

"Great! Now I'm an experiment!?" I shouted, now I was mad.

"Bella listen, I want to know because I know from experience with Alice that sleeping apart is difficult due to being separated. That usually insinuates that you don't function right when you're apart and that means that you are in pretty deep. The same goes for Emmet here, even Carlisle and Esme." Jasper explained to me, he seemed to radiate calmness, and when he pressed my shoulder down to sit again, I calmed. I couldn't think straight. I still didn't want to tell them anything, but by not, they were never going to let it go.

"You're not an experiment Bella; you're a member of this family." Jasper continued, misjudging my silence. Tears welled in my eyes, how? How could I become something that strong that fast?

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. Ok?" I whispered with tears streaking down my cheeks. I stood and ran upstairs. I let it slip; I told them everything in one little word. Running through the halls was risky, but I needed to be alone. Once I reached my door, I slid in and locked it. My body collapsed behind the closed door, tears still running. Not later then 5 minutes there was a knock. I stood slowly, unlocked the door and opened it. Alice and Esme came in once it was available. I just stood there, not sure what to do. Esme pulled me over to sit with her and Alice on the bed.

"I'm sorry for the boys Bella," she whispered in a guilty voice. I shook my head, "It's not their fault, that's not why I'm crying…"

"Then what is upsetting you?" Alice asked.

"Everything, I just don't want to hurt him, to push him into anything he isn't ready for. Sure it may help 'distract' him now, but in the long run it will come back and burn bad." I explained as best I could, still shake my head in small shakes.

"We understand sweetie, but you need to understand that you can help him through this easier if this was out of the way." Esme told me with logic in her voice. It had hardly been a week since I first met the boy and I'm already having a melt down over him. Alice and Esme shared a look I didn't understand, and then got up.

"Why don't you at least go and see him dear, he's been waiting…" Esme trailed off, hinting me at something. Alice smiled at me then grabbed her moms arm and pulled her out of the room, mumbling something of designing clothes. I looked at the reflection in the mirror, seeing nothing but a plain boring girl with red eyes.

I quickly cleared my thoughts and my redness, and then walked out and down to Edward's room. His door was already open when I reached it, so as I passed through I knocked softly. Edward looked up from where he was laying in bed, reading.

"Hey," I softly spoke. He smiled at me, closed his book and sat up so he wasn't lying completely down. His eyes never left mine as I moved over to the chair positioned by his desk.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"WutheringHeights…" He looked ashamed.

"That's my favorite. I love the twisted plot I suppose." I tried, hoping he wouldn't feel so embarrassed about the choice. He looked at the book then at me.

"Bella I'm glad you came back." He told me with his crooked smile.

"M-me too Edward." He chuckled.

"What do you plan to do for the day?" I shrugged, not really sure. I just wanted to get over here to see him.

"How was your day with Emmet and Jasper yesterday?" I hoped to get some kind of response out of him.

"I haven't ever spent so much time with someone like them before, it was, quite the experience. Not in a bad way what-so-ever. They tried to teach me to play video games, but it was a bit hard, not to mention utterly boring. Honestly I don't understand how people can sit and play those things for hours on end." He seemed in his own little world of thoughts for a little bit. My heart fluttered when his eyes met mine again.

"We talked too I suppose, Emmet teaching me all the games they love to play. He said, I quote, 'get ready to have lots of fun'. I was a bit scared after that." He continued. Edward cocked his head to the side, looking at me as if my answer was of the utmost importance.

"What did you, Alice and Rosalie do yesterday? Did you have fun?" He asked.

I giggled quietly, "Uh, well shopping has never been my thing. Rose and Alice are well, great and all, but they can be a force of chaos when set in a mall. I literally felt the statement 'shop till you drop' yesterday. I-I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly too…" I didn't mean to hurt him or anything.

"Don't worry lo-, Bella. Your back now, maybe you could stay here tonight?" He responded quickly. That was the second time he started a word that he immediately cut off. First I wanted to know what that word was, and second why he didn't want to say it. I figured now was as good a time as any to find out.

"Edward?" I began.

He hesitated, "Yes?"

"What were you going to say? That's the second time for the same word that you've cut off. What is it?" I didn't want him to feel as though he couldn't tell me anything.

He was shaking his head quickly, "It's nothing you need to worry about now."

"Yes it is, it's obviously something big if you won't tell me now. You can tell me anything you know." I told him softly.

Edward motioned for me to sit next to him, when I did he took my hand in his and started to speak.

"Bella, I really appreciate how much you've done to help me thus far. I love it when your around, it's hard when your not. It's like you're taking part of me with you when you leave, if only for a few minutes. I know I'm in a messed up situation now, that I am messed up. But that can change, I just need time with this, I-I need…" he paused, "you…Bella, please?" He looked up at me and held my soft gaze for a few moments until he looked down at our hands. My heart was racing. He wasn't saying he liked me, only that he needed me.

"Edward I already promised you. I told you I would help you to get through this. I'm here for you," I started rambling.

"That's not what I mean, I just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

He looked at me again, "I _need_ you Bella, I know you'll think I'm crazy, that this is so soon and anything you might think. But it's how I feel and it hurts that you might not feel the same way. I just need to know." I was beyond confused, but I had a very good feeling as to where it was going. I knew then that Esme and Alice had known he needed to tell me this. Therefore telling me I should go see him. That Jasper and Emmet had to make me say it out load for me to believe it. I was so unbelievably blind. I didn't say anything for a while, neither did he. I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but couldn't form the simple words I've read a hundred times before, I couldn't stop rethinking the conversation between Carlisle and Esme, or the talk with Rose and Alice. It had only been less then a week, yet I had fallen in love with Edward Masen.

I felt my head shake, I could feel his gaze on me, and I couldn't look at him though I very much wanted to. Would it really help him to have me closer then I already was? Everyone else seemed to think so, so why was it so hard for me to except? But I wasn't blind enough to see that, I was scared. As was the god sitting next to me. He was waiting for me to give him a simple answer, yet I sat here for who knows how long debating with myself.

"Edward," I began, "I don't know how to answer you…I want to be closer to you, but I don't want to distract you from what you went through." I was hurting him and it hurt me when tears started welling in his eyes. I stared into his, trying to get him to understand.

"No, you don't understand. Bella it will help me, I told you as I will continue to tell you until you believe me. I need you and it will only make it harder for me if I have you away from my grasp. Especially knowing you do have feelings for me. Please Bella?" He sighed. I stopped breathing, was I really being so insensible? Was I making that big a deal out of something I thought was right? Again, I couldn't form words, so I just looked into his beautiful green eyes and nodded. He broke out in a huge smile and used both arms to pull me towards him and hug him. I melted into his chest, again feeling that satisfaction of comfort. I also felt relief, somehow this miracle felt the same way I did, I wasn't sure if he actually loved me, but I would find out soon I'm sure.

Edward and I lay there for an immeasurable moment, neither of us wanting to move. I was almost near sleep when Edward spoke.

"Bella?" he softly asked.

"Yes?"

"Just checking to see whether you were awake or not…" He responded.

"Mmm, are you hungry? It's probably near lunch." I felt him nod, so I got up and helped him to his feet. We walked hand in hand down the stairs and though we had done it before, the spark that radiated between us wasn't ignored; I could actually think that it meant something, instead of pushing it off into questioning later. I understood it now. I had Edward and that was more then I could ever ask to have again.


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't surprised when we walked down the stairs into the kitchen and through the living room. Emmet and Jasper looked up from their video game and winked, I gave them an apologetic smile which they laughed at. Figures. Alice and Rose were sitting at the computer, doing something or another. I also didn't know what time Rosalie came over. When we entered the kitchen, Esme seemed to have heard our entrance and spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you lunch was ready. I didn't want to interrupt..." Esme told us, giving us a small smile.

"It's fine Esme, no worries." I reassured her.

Esme sat some soup in front of us, but as I was about to grab the spoon, I realized Edward hadn't let go of my hand. I didn't mind this at all, but he would have to let go if he wanted to eat, seeing as his other hand was encased in plaster. I turned to see him frowning at this. Squeezing his hand, I let go so we could eat. Edward sighed but didn't object.

After lunch Emmet and Jasper were fighting over what video game to play next, so Esme decided to intercede.

"Boys, stop being such brats and go outside, enjoy the sun while it's out!" She had a point; it was rare to see sun here. Maybe I could take advantage of it.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Edward before going upstairs to Alice's room. I knocked but Alice answered as I was, so I just went in.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Bella! Want to join our party?" They were going through Alice's clothes, discarding the ones she wouldn't wear. I rolled my eyes, "Uh, no thanks… I just wanted to let you know that today would be a good day for sunbathing. It's nice out, I was wondering Alice if you had a tank top I could borrow?" I was scared to ask her this, due to her love of all things clothes and dress up, but I didn't want to sweat through my sweater I wore here.

"Yes! Oh Rose that's a great idea don't you think? We should go tan!" Alice enthused. Rose and I laughed, "Al isn't it a bit chilly yet for tanning? I mean yes the sun is out but-"Rosalie was cut off.

"NO! It is never too late for tanning!" Alice looked horrified at the idea. She came forward and pulled me into her room, shut the door and took out her phone.

"Jasper! I need you to get Emmet and Edward changed into something that we can tan in!" Alice instructed as if we had seconds left.

"Yes! That would be fine, yes." She answered his response while digging through her closet.

"Ok! Bye!" Her smile broke out finally, "Bella! Rose! Get changed into these," Alice threw us pieces of clothing. I didn't catch mine, but Rose did. When I finally got it so that I figured out what the material was I looked at Alice horrified.

"Alice I can't and won't wear this, there is like, no material here!" I told her.

"Oh Bella, you can pull it off. Now go change in my bathroom." She rolled her eyes and pushed me in, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath, knowing I asked for this by asking for an article of clothing. I quickly stripped and changed into the small bathing suit. It was a string bikini, completely black. I was amazed it fit me, and that I actually didn't look that bad in it either. I was interrupted by Alice banging on the door.

"You done yet? I have to do your hair then get you a tank top." She asked frantically. I laughed, "Alice we have all day." I told her, trying to calm her while walking out of the bathroom. I was immediately ambushed and pushed into a chair with a mirror in front of it.

"Alice! There is no way your doing my hair when we are only going outside to relax! And can I please have something to cover up with?" I asked pleadingly. She rolled her eyes while Rosalie grabbed me a dark red tank.

"Thanks…" I muttered. I asked for this. I kept repeating. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself somewhere different. I didn't have to for long, because soon Alice announced she was done. Opening my eyes, I saw she placed my hair into a ponytail with a braid on each side of my head, tucked into the hair band.

I gave her and Rose a small smile before I was dragged out of the room. I felt uncomfortable, walking through a house with only bikini bottoms on and a tank top that would probably have to come off. If not by me, then by Alice. Alice and Rosalie stepped through the back glass doors while I fell behind a little.

"Bella, Is everything ok?" I heard Esme ask. She was standing in the door frame of the kitchen. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes, just Alice." I laughed. A grin appeared on her face.

"Go on outside and have fun dear." She told me. I smiled at her and blushed, but walked out the glass doors. Emmet and Jasper were playing what looked like football. Mud splattered all over their bare chests. They must work out because they both had a pair of six-packs. I laughed a little when I saw Alice and Rosalie sprawled out on beach towels, admiring their boyfriends. Edward was sitting on the other side of the girls, but still closes enough to be involved in talking. He was seated on the ground, his leg elevated, but sitting Indian style, his bare back resting against a tree. Though he didn't have abs like Emmet and Jasper, he was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The sun gleamed down and captured his bronze hair, making it appear golden and red. His green eyes gleamed bright green and his crooked smile made me think he was a god, even more so in this lighting. Any model would die for his body, he was perfect and if I didn't screw this up, he was mine.

The air was moist, but a very nice temperature for Forks. I looked over at Alice and she motioned for me to take off my tank and go sit by Edward. I mentally groaned there was no way I could sit next to Edward looking like this and not feel self conscious. I did it anyways, knowing that Alice would personally strip me of my only cover if I did not, and would even give Emmet more to laugh about. I sighed and threw the shirt at Alice's face, which Rosalie giggled at. Looking down the whole way to were Edward was sitting; I seated myself on his left side, his good side then copied his sitting position, but folding my arms in my lap. I still didn't look up at him, but I could easily feel his gaze on me.

I lifted my eyes to watch Emmet and Jasper play, but when I did I felt Edward's hand under my chin, pulling my head up to look at him.

"Do you know what Bella means in Italian?" He asked, looking right into my eyes. I couldn't look away, but I shook my head. Even that was difficult with the hold he still had on my jaw, it was light though, not hard.

"Beautiful…" Edward whispered, his face leaning down towards mine. His hand moving to brush my cheek. Our noses were brushing against the other when Emmet's booming laugh interrupted us.

"Look! Look! Look! Bella and Edward _did_ make it official!" He screamed like a child seeing a toy for the first time. I let out an annoyed sigh and moved away from Edward, leaning back on my elbows and bending my knees up towards me. I glared at Emmet.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He bellowed back.

"You should be." I retorted icily. I was a breath away from kissing Edward, from feeling his smooth, warm lips on mine and Emmet had to go a ruin it! Ugh! I don't know if I'll ever forgive him. I heard laughter, desperately trying to be muffled by Alice and Rosalie. I looked over at them; they had their hands covering their mouths, their eyes were glued on us. I sighed and decided to just relax, I could kill them later.

When Rose and Alice had finally stopped their laughing fit and were lying down with their eyes closed to a point where they looked to be sleeping, Emmet and Jasper grabbed the garden hose and turned on the water. This was going to be good. I thought with a smile. Slowly and quietly sneaking over to where they lay, Edward and I watched in amusement as Emmet, the one with the hose, pressed his thumb to the open nozzle, leaving a little space for the water to spray out of and turned it towards the girls.

Screaming erupted all around, while Edward and my laughter were just as loud. Tears were running down my cheeks as my fits of laughter got heavier and heavier…my stomach clenched and I leaned into Edward. I could hear his musical laughter chime in with mine, harmonizing with it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned into me as well. Emmet and Jasper's laughter was loader then ours, yet they were running all over the lawn, hose in hand, running from two soaking girls.

It was getting to a point where I couldn't breathe, but it was too funny to stop laughing. I have to stop though, I thought. Edward's chest was shaking with laughter still, but I could tell he needed to breathe too. I looked up into his eyes and took deep breaths, he stared right back, both of us relaxing almost immediately.

"What is going on out here?" Esme shouted to get everyone's attention. I just about jumped out of my skin, but Edward did too. That made me giggles a little, and then making Edward looks down at me with his beautiful crooked grin.

I leaned further into Edward's chest and looked out at Emmet and Jasper, Alice and Rose. They looked as if they froze on the spot.

"We are just having some fun mom." Emmet broke the ice. Esme pursed her lips; she looked as if she was hiding a laugh.

"Your father will be home any minute now, so I expect you all to get that mud off of you, come inside and clean up for dinner." Esme told us with repressed amusement. Her smile was showing now.

"Wait, Esme what time is it?" I asked quickly as she turned to go inside. She turned around to face us then smiled, probably at the way we were sitting.

"It's about 6:30 dear; you should invite Charlie over…" She told me. It was not, I thought, there was no way the hours had passed by so quickly. Edward and I had talked, but it hadn't been hours had it? Apparently. Esme walked inside after that. I turned to see everyone else was playing again, I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, the hours passed quickly…" I heard Edward say. I turned my head back to face his and nodded.

"We should go inside before we get sprayed with muddy water." I suggested. His eyes widened and he nodded, telling me he agreed. I started to get up when I realized how we were actually sitting. My right leg was twisted around his left leg, making me partially sitting on his lap. My back almost completely covered his and he had both arms around my waist, the casted one resting on top of his good one. I blushed when I found this out, I didn't remember becoming that close to him, despite the fact we were in swimsuits.

"Come on," I told him as I untwisted from his body, standing up and reaching for his hand.

When we walked inside the smell of spaghetti, chicken and mushrooms assaulted my nose.

"Esme it smells wonderful in here! I will call Charlie in a few minutes ok?" I call out.

"Ok dear!" Esme called back, I heard the sound of something being flipped, so I figured she was in the middle of cooking. I smile at Edward as we climbed the stairs. He looked deep in concentration, so I didn't interrupt him.

"Be back in a few minutes…" I whispered to him as I left him at his room to get dressed. I quickly changed then headed back to Edward's room. The door was open and I saw Emmet in there, not changed, with Edward, who had jeans on, talking. Once Emmet saw me, which was right away, he grinned at me and told me he would take Edward downstairs. I gave them a small grin and went down to call my dad.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Hey dad, it's Bella." I bit my lip; hopefully he wasn't mad at me for not calling to let him know where I was.

"Hey Bells, you over at the Cullen's?" He asked.

"Yea, but how did you know?" I asked hesitantly. He chuckled.

"Esme called me when I called earlier to see if you were there. Start leaving me a note if you go somewhere please."

"Sorry dad, but Esme wants you to come for dinner tonight." I hedged.

"Sure sure! Sounds great, I'll be over soon."

"Ok bye dad." I told him before hanging up.

I turned to Esme who was…not here. I searched to kitchen, but she wasn't in here. I heard Carlisle's voice then and went into the living room to see them sitting together.

"Uh, Charlie said he would be here soon…" I told them. They smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Bella." Esme exclaimed. I just nodded and walked back into the kitchen. What were Edward and Emmet talking about? I wondered. I wanted to go see I could not be caught, but decided against it. I would get it from Edward later.

I sat myself at the dining room table and waited patiently for Edward. Once he came down and into the kitchen I motioned him over to sit. He sat in the chair next to me and quickly grabbed my hand.

"What were you and Emmet talking about?" I asked quickly, not wanting to get distracted from the curiosity. Edward laughed and pulled my chair closer to his with his foot.

"He was teasing us, so I was talking to him, saying that if he ever interrupted us again or teased us about it, he would regret it when all these casts come off." Edward rolled his eyes, "He didn't take me very seriously and started laughing, so I kept quiet. He can see for himself whenever I'm able." Edward smirked. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Mmm, thank you." I laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me either…" He feigned hurt. I laughed at his act.

"I'm not laughing at you…your to sweet Edward. Threatening someone two times your size with two casts." I began laughing again.

"I'll do anything for you Bella." He kissed my hair, "Anytime."

I relaxed into him, his arms wrapped around my back, pulling me closer. I had to get him to stop using his arm so much. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but that might be too much and I wasn't sure if this was the right time yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was embarrassing, mostly because Emmet kept making jokes which pointedly included Edward and I. Luckily Charlie didn't understand or seem to notice and Carlisle and Esme gave him the warning look several times. That wasn't all that made it awkward though. Everyone there knew Edward and I were together now, everyone except my father, and I knew that he would not take it lightly. I was letting off a lot of tension as I sat next to Edward in my chair. At last, when dinner ended, I rushed to help Esme with the dishes, avoiding my father as much as possible. I knew he felt and probably saw how tense I was and I wouldn't put it past him to question me when I got home.

I felt as if I was in a dream when I was over at the Cullen's. Everything seemed to perfect, then when Jasper and Rosalie came by, which was very often; it made it even more inhuman. I never wanted to let it go.

Esme and I washed the dishes in comfortable silence, we finished fairly quickly. I was then rushed off to the living room where everyone was convened to watch a movie. This is going to be fun. I thought sarcastically to myself. Charlie was sitting in the arm chair to the right of the couch. Alice and Jasper where sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Rosalie and Emmet leaned back against the coffee table to the right and slightly in front of them. Carlisle was seated in the love chair, with Esme coming to join him. That left the couch, where Edward was seated on, foot up in front of him. I walked over to where he sat, only looking at him, not at the several pairs of eyes I could feel on me. Charlie included. I sat about a foot away from Edward, hoping that the small distance would help the pull I felt towards him. Of course, as soon as the movie started and the lights were off, he pulled my body towards his own, subtly wrapping his arm around my waist. I wasn't able to keep my eyes open for very long before I felt myself fall asleep. My head resting on Edwards shoulder, completely forgetting Charlie was here.

I half woke up to a warm hand stoking my cheek. I felt disoriented for a while, till I remembered what happened the night before. I didn't remember what happened after I fell asleep, I didn't even remember where I was at. Did I go home? Did I stay on the couch? I tried rolling to my side, only to feel an arm quickly pull me back. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's eyes full of relief and panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a groggy voice. I must have slept over again.

"You almost rolled off the bed, you scared me." He explained. Edward's face relaxed when I rested my head on his chest and rested my arm across him, hugging his side to me.

"Good morning, what happened last night?" I asked, already sure, but wanting to make sure. I listened to his hearts beat rhythm while he breathed in and out.

"You fell asleep half way through the movie, Charlie didn't notice till the movie was over and the lights were turned on. Carlisle explained to Charlie that you could stay here, that you had a designated room. He was too tired to argue, so Emmet carried you upstairs and lay in here.

"Mmm…" I mumbled, completely comfortable. Edward's head rested on mine, I could feel him breath in and out my smell. I then realized that I probably don't smell that great, especially my breath. I started to maneuver out of his hold to take a shower.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying to hold me to him.

"I need to shower and get dressed in clean clothes, also get some breakfast." I told him, looking into his eyes. He frowned, but otherwise let me go. I leaned down to kiss his cheek then raced out of the room and upstairs.

After my shower, I went into my room and found Alice sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Um, hi Alice." I looked over at her scared.

"Hi!" she stood and directed me to put on some clothes. I did willingly, only to figure out that I was wearing a tan skirt that reached my knees and a tight dark blue long sleeve shirt. Alice guessed my intentions of protesting and beat me to the lecture.

"I know it's not what you normally wear, but I know you look great in it, and I even keyed it down! Besides, it's pointless to argue with me." Alice finished smugly. She sat me down in a chair as she spoke, starting to dry my hair and lightly curl it.

"Can we go eat breakfast now?" I practically begged Alice. She smiled and nodded at me, but not before turning me to face the mirror. The person staring back was beautiful, long dark brown hair with soft curls and a slender body. The color of her shirt made her skin look and ivory color.

I turned towards Alice, "Thank you, it looks good." I rolled my eyes when all she did was smile and turn towards the door, practically dragging me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear, what would you like for breakfast?" Esme asked from the stove.

"I'll just have whatever your making, thanks." I told her, not wanting to again be an inconvenience.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep last night; someone should have woke me to go home..." I apologized to Esme and Carlisle. Edward was sitting at the table in the dinning room eating something.

"Don't be ridiculous dear! We love having you here!" Esme panicked. I smiled and blushed, walking into where Edward was.

He stiffened when I brushed the back of his neck with my fingers, but immediately relaxed when he recognized my touch. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on my hand to look over at him.

"Hi," I told him.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful." He told me softly. Just then Esme came in and set my food in front of me.

"Thanks Esme." I exclaimed. Edward watched me as I ate.

"I need to go home today; I have to get some neglected house work done…" I quietly announce to him. His gaze broke away from me and to the table.

"Can I come with you? I need to get out of the house…" He asked me, a pleading look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded then went back to eating. I'm glad he asked, because I really didn't think I could be alone without going crazy about thinking about him now. Once I was done eating I went to the kitchen and told Esme I was stealing Edward to go back to my house and clean up. She just smiled and grabbed me for a hug.

"Ok sweetie, just hurry back ok?" Esme whispered to me. I nodded while she let go.

"Edward are you ready to leave now?" I asked him, walking back into the dinning room where he was walking out of.

"Yes, I just need to grab some shoes and a jacket, or shoe..." He mumbled the last part. I laughed and turned around to grab his jacket from his room.

Soon enough we were in my truck driving to my house. I turned the radio onto a station that played songs from 80's, 90's and the present. A few minutes later when Death Cab for Cutie came on singing 'I'll follow you into the dark', I heard Edward lightly singing along. I smiled and sang with him.

We arrived at my house shortly, and headed inside, well more like rushed. Claps of thunder roared at us as we pulled into the driveway. Charlie was still at work, seeing it was early in the morning still, so really we had all day.

"I'll heat up some water." I told Edward as I walked into the kitchen. He nodded then went to sit on the couch. After I was done setting up the water to boil I ran upstairs to change into some dry clothes for myself and grab Edward something of Charlie's. He was standing in the middle of the living room patiently when I came back down.

"Why are you standing up Edward?" I asked him, shocked.

He looked down then at me confused, "I didn't want to get the furniture wet…"

I laughed hard then told him I would be fixing our drinks if he wanted to change, handing over the clothes. His answering smile kept me in place a while longer until I got my bearings and stumbled into the kitchen. I pulled out two mugs and put a packet of cocoa mix in each, then adding the hot water and milk. As I was mixing it all up I heard Edward walk or drag himself into the kitchen.

"We should watch a movie…" He suggested as I turned around.

"Sure," I smiled, "what movie?"

"Um, how about you choose? I don't know any good ones…" Edward trailed off suggestively. I smiled slightly and walked out of the room with him while carrying our mugs. Once he was seated I handed it to him and set mine down, then walking over to the shelf in which held movies and picked one.

"What are we watching?" Edward asked.

"It's called Indiana Jones, they made an entire series or something, and this one is my favorite one though." I explained my, oh so extensive knowledge of Indian Jones.

Edward and I quickly finished our mugs of hot chocolate and not that far into the movie I started leaning in toward Edwards' side. He must have read my thoughts because before I could move much, he pulled me from my waist towards him. I gratefully rested my head on his shoulder and breathed out a long quiet sigh. We wouldn't be interrupted for a while, but I still needed to get housework done. I let it go for now though, seeing as I had no intention to move from my spot.

The movie came to an end all too soon. Along with hearing little snores come from next to me. I lifted my head up to look to see that Edward had fallen asleep. His head was leaned back against the couch, his arm still securely around my waist. I could use this to my advantage and stay here and nap too, but this would be a good time to get things done. With my new resolve to finish the housework quickly, I slowly wiggled out of Edward's hold, which seemed to get tighter the more I moved away. I chuckled at this, knowing that even in sleep he knew I was there. Once standing, I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you Edward." I ever so quietly whispered against his soft, warm skin before pulling away. I turned then and headed upstairs to work on the bathroom.

Finishing that within the hour, I dragged the cleaning supplies down to the kitchen where I started on the floor and counters, scrubbing away the dirt left behind from sweeping. The kitchen didn't take to long to do, just another hour, in which Edward was still sleeping. I considered waking him, I could take him to get stuff for school, but I was sure Esme wanted to do that…I rejected the idea after going in and looking at him again, I couldn't wake such beauty. So I let him sleep while I went up and tidied up my room, throwing down laundry and Charlie and my sheets. My stomach chose that moment to growl at me, so I went do to the kitchen and made Edward and I some lunch, hopefully he would wake to the smell of food.

My hypothesis was right. 10 minutes later, Edward awkwardly waddled into the kitchen, a tired look covering his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep Bella." He whispered, having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Sit down Edward, before you fall and break something else." I told him, "Its fine, I got the chance to clean up around here anyways." He looked as if he was going to argue, but decided against it. The third chair, mostly unused unless a guest came over was now filled as Edward sat down gracefully in it. If you couldn't see the casts you would say he wouldn't have any. Lunch was now served, I held the bowl with some warm soup in one hand and a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich in the other, both being raised above my head as I walked to the table. Edward rolled his eyes and laughed tiredly, but didn't say anything. After putting both our sandwiches and soups in front of us, I tried out conversation.

"So, is Esme taking you out to get school things?" I asked him, I knew we only had about a week and a half left till it actually started, and I wasn't sure if he was even going. Edward nodded cautiously, as if unsure himself.

"We haven't talked about it much, but I think so…" He told me. I just nodded.

"I've heard high school is scary, that it's dangerous and bad for you. I personally thought the idea is a bit cheesy, mostly because if it were that, then parents would not be sending their child there. So what is it really like?" Edward asked, seeming amused. I told him about Forks High, I also told him of Phoenix's high school and how different yet the same they were. He seemed quite interested in this, yet he had the look of dread and fear. I finished my story before I grabbed his good hand and made him look me in the eye.

"Edward it is scary at first, but no one knows you and you can be anyone you want. You can start over, this is your chance at a new life." I told him softly. I have to encourage him. I told myself. He looked away again, tears welling in his eyes. "Edward? Talk to me…I've told you, you can tell me anything." He still didn't look at me, but did speak.

"I don't want to change who I am Bella, what if you don't like that person? What if I make the wrong choice?" He explained, voiced strained. His eyes hit mine; they were a dark green, soft around the edges, but hard in the center.

"I didn't mean you had to change yourself that completely, just that you could do anything with your life and know one would know your past. Besides, why does it matter if I have to like you?" I whispered to him, afraid of upsetting him. I looked down, tears now trailing my cheeks. I felt Edward's warm finger under my chin pulling it up.

"It matters because-I l-need you Bella, and I don't want you to not like being around me." He lied, looking away at the end.

"What were you really going to say Edward?" I asked him, trying to get him to look at me again. He just shook his head and released his hold. I got up and crouched by him so I could see his eyes.

"Edward please?" I pleaded, "I don't care who you are I will still love you." I whispered, trying to make the 'I love you' hidden. If that's what he was trying to say, then he would hear that part clearly. I looked down and closed my eyes, letting my tears fall. He still hadn't looked at me.

A warm hand cupped my cheek carefully, yet with a sense of strength.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, closer to my face then he was before. I took a breath and looked up at him. He took his hands and wiped my tears off my cheeks.

"Do you mean that?" he asked hesitantly.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a sparkle in his dark eyes as he waited for my answer. The sun streamed in through the kitchen window, casting a bright light on both of us after the heavy rain. Edward's hand still rested on my cheek, the cased one held as much of my hand as possible. I couldn't make words come out of my mouth, so I nodded.

His eyes completely lit up. His dazzling crooked smile only held for a minute until a huge grin showing all his teeth took its place. My face and body relaxed completely, making me feel like a noodle. Edward pulled me into a tight hug very quickly and buried his head in my neck.

"I love you Bella." He whispered against my skin, making a shiver run down my spine. I answered by tightening my grip around his waist.

We didn't do much for the rest of the day but talk. I worked on cleaning up little things in the kitchen while talking too. Around 5 I laid out ingredients' for dinner, I was making stroganoff. During one of our comfortable silences within our conversation the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Edward ask, I turned from mixing everything together to look at him sitting back down from getting the phone. I threw him a smile when he looked at me while putting his cased foot on the chair across from him.

"Yea she's here," He held the phone to his chest, which I ogled at for a second. "Bella, phone…?" He asked suggestively. I laughed and walked over to him and the grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. I just silently chuckled.

"Hey Bella, uh, Charlie is down here now, he said he got off work early and wanted to give us a ride up to yours to eat dinner and watch the game." Jacob's husky deep voice sounded from the receiver.

"Hey Jake, yea come on down dinners about ready. Tell Charlie that a bit of forewarning next time would help out, thanks." I hung up as now I was in a hurry to make double the amount of dinner for twice as many bodies. And Jacob ate twice as much as everyone put together. I tried to stand up, but Edward held me down.

"Who is Jake?" Edward asked me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Can I explain while I cook? I have to make twice as much now." I asked, trying to stand up again. Edward let me go.

While pulling out more noodles and meat to make I began explaining, "Jacob is the son of Billy Black. They live down on the reservation, La Push. Jake is 15 and ever since I moved here after my mom…passed, I guess we became friends. He's really great, one of the reasons I survived in Forks after the incident." I didn't look up at him to see what his expression was.

Edward paused a minute before saying something, "So why is your father picking them up?"

I grinned at the choice of his question, but frowned at the answer, "Billy and his wife, whom I have never met, were in a car accident when Jacob and his two sisters; Rachel and Rebecca, were really young. His wife lost her life, and Billy was paralyzed by the waist down."

"Wow that must have been hard." Edward sighed. I nodded and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"You should know…." I whispered, not wanting to hurt him. He motioned for me to come over to him, which I did.

"And you don't love?" He softly asked as a rhetorical question. I was too preoccupied with what he called me, 'love'. I sat down on his lap again and hugged his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Edward started humming some tune I didn't know, it was very soothing, it made me calm. I felt dazed and light, like I could float on clouds. I couldn't believe that this amazing angel loved me.

Someone cleared their throat and it wasn't Edward. My eyes shot open and searched, though I didn't have to search long. Jacob stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded across his chest. He looked stuck between amused and irritated.

I stood up abruptly, while Jacob laughed, probably at my expression.

"Charlie is helping Billy get the usual 'game stuff'; he'll be in here in a minute, just warning you. By the way, the water is overflowing…so…" I whipped around to the stove and turned the temperature off and mixed the new ingredients' in with the first batch. Jacob went to sit in Charlie's chair and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, um, Jacob this is Edward, Edward this is Jake." I introduced quickly while pulling the bread out of the oven.

"So when did he move here Bells, I thought I knew everyone," he laughed, "such a small town…" Jake muttered under his breath.

"Edward moved here about a week ago to live with his cousins." I answered Jacob, glaring at him. He looked at Edward then, totally unaware of his situation.

"Why didn't you stay with your parents? Are you being punished or something?" Jacob asked crudely.

"Jacob!" I yelled at him, "Stop it!" I walked over to Edward, glaring at Jacob, why is he being so cruel? Edward was looking down, jaw tight. I turned back to Jacob with what I hoped was an angry expression. He shrugged and his eyes widened, then he rose from his chair and left the room. I immediately pulled Edward into a hug, as he pulled me to sit on his lap again. He took deep breaths while he buried his head in my hair. As if hiding. God I could kill Jacob right now, I thought. I didn't care that Jake didn't know Edward's past, he shouldn't be that crude anyway.

"I'm sorry; he is really never like that…I don't know why…" I whispered softly into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

"What in the world is going on Bella?" Charlie's voice bellowed near. I sighed and pulled away from Edward, but not like I did when I heard Jacob, I was past the point of caring right now.

"Nothing dad, Jacob was being extremely rude to Edward, especially for just meeting him." I told him in a hard voice, angry at him for now accusing us for doing something to him.

"That's not what Jacob said to me Isabella. Now tell me the truth, what happened?" Charlie's face was becoming a dark red color, his angry face. His voice rose and got louder with each passing word.

"What did Jacob tell you?" I asked, infuriated.

"He came out to Billy and me and told us that Edward was over here and you were being all territorial and yelling at him for no reason what-so-ever!" Now he was shouting. I was fighting back tears for several different emotions.

"She was doing none of that Charlie, Jacob is lying to you. Bella introduced us and he asked if I was here because I was being punished; if my parents sent me away. Bella stood up for me and he left. End of story." Edward stood, looking Charlie straight in the eyes. Tears fell from my eyes now, but from the emotion of love for him, not anger. Charlie took one step towards him, but I took a quicker step and jumped in-between them. I couldn't let Charlie hurt Edward.

"Dad stop…please." I begged. My voice was all crackly, mostly from the tears, mostly from my emotions, mainly fear. He continued on taking steps towards us. Edward grabbed my waist from behind and started to pull me behind him. I just shook my head and fought him, trying to stand my ground. When Charlie was about a foot away from us he stopped.

"I want him out. Now." Charlie half whispered half yelled. His voice was tight, showing his impatient, authority side. I couldn't stop my tears as they fell. Charlie stormed into the living room, fists clenched. Only then did I see Billy in his wheel chair watching us. He didn't look mad, he looked confused. Taking a deep breath and ignoring Billy's watchful eyes, I turned to face Edward. He was looking straight ahead, tears running over his cheeks too. I lifted my hands to wipe them away, stepping closer to him as I did. When our skin touched he looked down at me and copied my movements. As neither of us could stop the tears, we let it go. Edward then leaning his forehead onto mine and sighed.

"I am going to pack a bag, and then we will go home. Stay here or go on out to the truck if you want." This wasn't my home anymore. I don't think it ever was. Besides, Edward is my home now, wherever he goes, I go. He nodded, but what he did next took me off guard. As I was turning to run up the stairs, his hand grabbed my waist and cupped my cheek and then he smashed his lips on mine. I responded immediately to his kiss. Feelings of love and fear leaked out of him, his soft lips loved with mine easily. I wanted to continue, as it felt like pure bliss, but he pulled away and smiled his crooked smile.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, looking in my eyes.

I smiled back and whispered, "Forever Edward." Then I ran for the stairs, right past Billy, as his hands let me loose.

Quickly I threw a bundle of shirts, pants, underwear and my bathroom bag into a large duffle, not caring if anything matched. Taking the stairs at a fast speed for me, I finally reached the front door.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Charlie shout at me. Fine, if that's the way he is going to play.

"What you told me to do!" I shouted back, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "If you don't remember clearly Edward has been abused and is in a leg cast and arm cast! He has dealt with enough and shouldn't have to deal with this crap too Charlie! Neither should I for that matter!"

I started for the door again before I felt a hard slap against my face. I wasn't prepared for that, emotionally or physically, so my body flew to the wall then crashed to the floor. I was still conscious though, so I quickly got up, staring wide eyed at Charlie. He looked back without emotion. Before I turned and fled this place I looked past him to where Billy and Jacob were sitting. Jacob looked a little ashamed, Billy looked surprised. I just shook my head, only to feel it throb, then ran out the door. My eyes were flooding with moisture and I could hardly see, but I had to get us out of here. Climbing into the truck and putting it in gear then going over the speed limit. I felt a warm, gentle hand on my arm that pulled me from my to-be panic-attack.

"Pull over." Two words put my mind into present setting, I did as Edward said, turned the engine off and cried. He pulled me into his embrace and let me silently cry. He said little, but his presence was enough to get me back to my mind set. I leaned up and kissed his warm, wet lips. He had been crying too.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault love, you don't need to apologize." He whispered to me softly. I didn't agree, he shouldn't have been put through that. I gently scooted back into the drivers' side and finished the drive to his house. I held his hand the entire way there. My face stung, and I think I tasted blood, but I was too focused on other things, so my stomach didn't react and make me sick. When we pulled up Edward spoke again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you Bella, I feel awful. Sick, to not be able to move fast enough or warn you of him." He was looking down at our hands, brow furrowed, breathing uneven.

"Edward, I know it's hard, and it's not your fault either. Charlie is trained and knows defense well. Even if you could have, you wouldn't have been able to. Don't be hard on yourself…please, it makes me feel bad." I pleaded, looking up in his eyes.

He cracked a small smile, "We are a messed up couple." He told me while brushing my now bruised cheek.

"We are, perfect match…" I murmured before walking around to help him out.

After he was standing, he pulled me into a kiss, sweet, but filled with urgency.

"I need to get you inside so Carlisle can look at this…" Edward trailed off, starting to pull me towards the house.

"Oh my!" Esme's voice cried out as we walked through the front door.

"What happened dear?" She was frantic now, "Carlisle?" She called. He came rushing into the room at her panicked voice.

"Esme dear what's-"then his eyes saw me.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked in his doctored voice.

"Charlie hit her…" Edward's voice started to say before Emmet's booming "WHAT?" was heard. He looked like he saw a ghost. I sighed; it wasn't that big a deal.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise…" I trailed off as I saw Carlisle shake his head.

"Bella you need stitches." Carlisle told me, "Have you seen it?" I just shook my head. He led me towards the mirror on the wall in the front room. I gasped softly. My right cheek bone was a dark purple with a several thin cuts along my skin, it almost looked as if my cheek with rip open with the wrong movement. My lip was bleeding and cut in several places. How did Edward kiss me and not be bothered this? Carlisle nodded and led me to the kitchen, Edward following. Esme went upstairs but came back down just as fast with a black bag, which she handed to her husband and Edward's crutches, which he didn't need now, seeing as he was sitting next to me. Emmet was standing in the doorframe of the kitchen, watching with wide eyes.

"Have either of you two eaten?" Esme asked softly. Edward shakes his head no, but never drops eye contact with me. Nor does he let go of my hand, but I'm not complaining. I hated needles, so focusing on him seemed to make it better. I assumed that, because Carlisle didn't ask what happened, he would call Charlie and get information that way, I just hope that Charlie had figured out exactly what happened, and that Jacob was lying.

Jacob, how could I have trusted him? Had he always been this way behind my back or something? Why did he lie? Why was he so cruel to Edward, to me? So many questions ran through my head. About 10 minutes later Carlisle announced he was done, Esme told us that she put dinner on the table for us. Everyone else had apparently eaten already. I was supposed to be careful and not scratch my cheek. I assured Carlisle that he didn't have to worry; I have had so many stitches that I could say the rules in my sleep. He seemed worried by this.

"I'm clumsy, don't worry. Charlie has never done this before, promise." I looked at him; I was an awful liar, so he could tell. After Carlisle and Esme left the room, Emmet came up and hugged me, and then Edward, then what seemed on second thought hugged us at the same time. I felt so small. He gave us a smile before walking out of the room.

Dinner was very good to my empty stomach, it warmed me up. Edward and I ate slowly, savoring each bite. Esme was in the kitchen doing dishes when we were finished, so she took the plates from us and told us to go and get some sleep. I didn't have to be told twice. I walked next to Edward, because he was using his crutches, much to his dislike. I went to grab my duffel on the way up, but it was gone. I turned to see Emmet looking at me, "Already up there lil' sis." He told me with a smile on his face. I grinned back, "Thanks Em." He nodded then turned back to the T.V. I chuckled and turned back to catch up with Edward on the stairs.

"Eventful day," Edward mentioned as we turned for his 'before' room.

"Yes…" I replied; sleep creeping into my body and voice. "I'm going to change, be right back." I told him as I grabbed night clothes and went to the bathroom. I didn't spend much time in there; I didn't want to see the damage. When I came back to Edward's room he was laying in bed, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I climbed in bed without a sound. He was awake though, as he drew me into his arms after throwing the covers over us.

"I love you, never forget that." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my nose, and then softly on my lips. "Sleep love."

He began humming that tune again, which brought me closer and closer to sleep.

"I love you too Edward…" I think I whispered back before shutting my eyes and drifting to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

What's that noise? I thought when my mind woke up enough to think straight. It sounds like crying…Edward? I had yet to open my eyes. Is Edward crying? I didn't feel him wrapped around me like he usually is.

"Edward?" I asked with sleep heavy in my voice. I sighed and rolled over slightly, trying to see him. Once I heard a muffled sniffle and a shaky breath, I propped myself on my elbow and looked over at him. He was turned away from me, his head down.

"Edward? Look at me please, what's wrong?" I asked with a shaky voice myself. He shook his head and sucked in a breath. I couldn't take not knowing if he was hurt or not so I got out of bed and walked around to his side.

"Edward, look at me." I whispered, my hands trying to pull his away from his face. Once I knew he wouldn't give up I let go and slumped to the ground, waiting for him to function. About 1 minute later, I was getting impatient. I started running my hand up and down his arm, fingering his fingers and his forehead. Edward took several deep breathes and finally uncovered his face. I took the opportunity to lean in and give him a chaste kiss. Not saying anything, I looked in his eyes and silently asked if he was ok. He nodded while he grabbed my hand and pulled it towards him. I obliged and stood up to lie down next to him again. He didn't give me a chance to go to the other side of the bed; he just pulled me onto him from where I was.

When my body was pretty much on the bed, Edward grabbed my body and pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair. What was bothering him? He needed to talk, if this was about his past…this needs to be taken care of. I feel so awful, not thinking about getting him to talk to a professional earlier. Just because he was adjusting well didn't mean that he was 100% perfect again.

My hands rested on his chest, which was rising and falling calmly. I could feel his every breath on my hair. Every once in a while I could feel his soft lips press onto my head and his arms constrict tighter around my waist.

"Edward, will you please tell me what's wrong? Why you were crying?" I asked as softly as I could, not wanting to frighten him with the shakiness of my voice. He didn't say a word, just shook his head quickly into my hair.

"Later…please Bella?" Edward half whispered half breathed. Though I very much wanted to know, I had to trust him. I would talk to him tomorrow when my mind wasn't clouded about going to see someone and to talking to me. I fell asleep quickly once my resolve was clear. Feeling Edward's protective arms around me made it easier to sleep too.

The next few days went by very eventless. I tried to get Edward to talk to me again, he refused. He seemed off, like he was becoming depressed. I was worrying continuously and with the start of the school year approaching, I didn't know how I was going to focus with Edward like this. I had been staying with the Cullen's for a few days now, hanging out more and more with my new 'group'. But I couldn't have fun knowing that something was wrong with Edward. So I took action, I was going to help Edward as much as I could. If he wasn't comfortable talking with me about his constant nightmares, then he needed to see someone. Well, I thought, he should see someone regardless. He had been through enough.

Esme was in the kitchen, her sanctum, one evening when Edward told me he was going to bed early. So I took advantage and helped Esme do the dishes from dinner that night.

I talked to her about Edward of course, I was worried and I told her he needed to talk to someone. She had agreed, saying she noticed the change. Esme reassured me it wasn't my fault when she saw the tears falling down my cheeks. She also told me that she had called in and made him an appointment with a therapist that Carlisle likes to see. That appointment was scheduled for today.

Charlie called at least 3 times a day, but I never wanted to talk to him. Not yet. I was still mad that he had taken Jacob's side, but I knew that he was regretting it, which made me feel bad for holding a grudge. Carlisle had talked to him one of the times, told him what exactly he had done to me and how I wasn't ready to see or speak to him yet. He was reassured that I was safe here, that I was free to go when I pleased, but always welcome.

I feared that all this is what had caused Edward to go downhill. Unwanted memories might have emerged. And for that I felt guilty. He had nightmares every time he fell asleep now, even for naps. What was strange was that he slept more often. He seemed hesitant to go see this person today, but after a little convincing, he finally agreed.

"Edward?" I asked him the night before his appointment.

He didn't answer at first, and I thought he had fallen asleep, but then I felt him shifting his body to face mine. The last few nights had been different too; he always slept with his back to me, but would plead with me when I suggested that I sleep in my own room. Frankly he was scaring me.

I waited for him to get comfortable, his eyes never meeting mine, but everywhere else. Tears came to my eyes, as I have missed his. Why was he avoiding me like this? Even if he resumed his usual posture and relaxed nature around me…he never seemed to _see_ me. And I didn't understand. Edward was so distant.

"Never mind…" I sighed, uncovering myself and getting out of bed, needing to leave before I hurt him with my tears. Or make him completely uncomfortable. As I was walking out of the door, I heard him call my name, but I couldn't turn and respond. The tears were here and he didn't need to see this. I ran into my stay room and quickly jumped into the bed, covering my head with the covers and sobbed.

_Knock, knock._

No…I don't want to deal with anything right now…leave me be.

The knocking ceased. But light flashed in quickly before it disappeared. My back was facing the door, so I didn't see who came in. When I felt the bed dip I looked up and out of my hiding place. His back was to me; his head was down…he looked over at me with tears in his eyes when I moved over so he could sit more on the bed.

"Bella…" his voice was strained and choked. I am so _stupid!_ I thought. Of course I am making him hurt more! HE is the one who needs comfort and support right now…and I'm being, well, not that. I shake my head and rise to my knees, throwing my arms around his neck and telling him to stop.

"I'm sorry," I sniff, "I'm being so selfish…I am so sorry Edward. You need me now and I just broke my promise." I buried my face into his neck. I felt his arms pull me closer toward him, I sighed at the contact.

"No…Bella I deserve it. I haven't been fair to you…" Edward started.

"Please don't Edward…we'll work on it ok? I just need you to trust me."

"And I do love," he sighed, "I don't know what happened…I suppose I was just mad about how I couldn't protect you, how you need someone who can. Then I was lost, completely confused over every little thing that happened, how I ended up here, how I got you…"

Tears fell from his eyes, "Edward look at me, you deserve this. You're amazing; your coping amazingly, no one is mad or doubtful towards you. I don't want anyone else Edward. I want _you._ Please don't dwell on this, it wasn't to be expected, but these are the things that we have to work through together. Communication is a huge key in a relationship." I paused, took a breath and continued, "I thought you hated me for what happened. You scared everyone and I thought we were going to lose you for a while there. You were so distant…" I was looking down now, until Edward's warm hand tipped my chin up and he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

When we broke apart to breathe he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm here for as long as you want me. I would never leave you Bella, and I will remember that, especially since I don't want to lose you. You are too important to me." He kissed me on my nose then lightly on my lips.

"I love you Edward…" I breathed against him.

"And I you love." Edward responded.

That next day I went with Edward to the therapist's office. He seemed more into it today, but I learned how fast that was able to change.

"Hello, I'm Catherine. It's really great to meet you both. Carlisle has told me a lot about you two." The therapist, Catherine greeted.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I shook her hand.

"Edward, nice to meet you too." Edward shook her hand after me.

Catherine smiled and motioned for us to sit down. I grabbed Edward's hand and sat on the small couch. Catherine went to sit on the chair opposite. Her office was warm and very comforting, something that looked homey, not like you tried and went overboard to make it comfortable. All her furniture was plush, colored in a light tan. The walls a beige color and paintings that were completely abstract. It was all tied together very nicely.

"I should step out so you can start." I mentioned, looking over at Edward while standing up. Edward grabbed my hand and met my eyes, his brows furrowed. Giving him a smile I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against his cheek. I felt him give out a sigh and release my hand. When I reached the door I turned to see him watching me, I nodded in encouragement.

"I'll be out here if you need me ok?" I told him, looking directly into his eyes. He nodded, so I stepped out, closing the door behind me. The waiting area was decorated very much like her office. I took a seat in one of the arm chairs and let myself drift off. Edward would be in there for an hour, so I figured I would rest my eyes for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

"How did it go?" Esme asked us once we walked in the door.

"Well, Bella feel asleep in the waiting room," Edward laughed, squeezing my side and smiling down at me. "Otherwise, it went well, Catherine is nice person."

Esme laughed, shook her head and waltzed back into the kitchen.

"Edward?" I whispered once Esme was out of the room.

"Yes love?" He answered. I took a deep breath.

"I want to go tell Charlie I'm sorry. I shouldn't be hiding from him." I explained, hoping he wouldn't be mad. His expression showed worry, but he nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? I mean—he hurt you Bella, I don't want that to happen again."

"I'm sure." I gave him a small smile.

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to let you do this alone." Edward said seriously.

"I wouldn't expect you not to." I whispered, looking up at him with happiness probably shining through my eyes.

"Esme, I'm going to see Charlie. Edward is coming too. We'll be back later ok?" I called out to her.

Her head peaked around the wall, a smile on her face. She nodded, so I grabbed Edward's hand and we went back out to the truck. Once I got in the drivers seat from helping Edward in, I started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked, looking for the source of my laughter. I looked at his face; he was completely confused, which made me laugh harder.

"What? Did I do something?" He asked again. Once I calmed down I told him.

"It was just the look on your face when you were looking to find a station on the radio…I don't know why it was so funny, but it was. Then you were so confused…" I chuckled again, only to get a head shake from Edward. We sat in silence after that, until we pulled into the police station.

"Bella wait," Edward told me before I got out.

"Yes?" I turned towards him.

"Just, are you ready?" He asked, worried.

I nodded, "Yes." I replied before getting out and walking around to help him out.

"How is your arm and leg doing by the way?" I asked as we waddled up the stairs.

"They feel fine I guess, completely useless though." He grumbled, making me giggle a bit. I took a deep breath before walking though the threshold of the station.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Who's this?" Mark asked as we walked to my dad's office. Mark is a friend of Charlie; they often play cards or watch the game. Anything to keep busy I guess.

"Hey Mark, this is Edward. I'm just visiting my dad." I answered his questions. He nodded his head.

"I think Charlie is in his office, if not, he probably will be there soon." He told us, looking at my cuts on my face and Edwards injuries carefully.

"Thanks." I said, walking off to Charlie before he would question us more.

Charlie wasn't there, so we sat in the chairs opposite his desk, waiting. Edward took my hand is his and gave it a light squeeze.

"What do you want to do after this?" I asked Edward, not sure what to do myself.

"Hmm, could we go visit Carlisle at the hospital? I haven't been there yet, surprising I know…in a town this small, I should have seen everything by now." He laughed, smiling at me.

"Sounds good, you should know where I spent much of my time before you came along." I laughed with him. Edward shook his head as the Chief came in. We turned and watched him as he took his seat behind his desk.

Charlie was looking at his feet the entire way to his desk when he saw us waiting for him. Butterflies were flying in my stomach as I turned to Edward. He looked back at me and nodded encouragement in his eyes. As I was taking a breath I heard Charlie do the same.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I really didn't mean to hit" he winced, "you like that."

I just looked at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"I know you don't trust me right now, but please understand that I will never, ever do something like that to you again." Charlie rushed out like I was going to run out before he finished. I had to stop crying, he was waiting for a response from me.

"I just don't understand how you could do that dad." My voice shook, but it was strong.

He looked down; his eyebrows scrunched together trying to come up for an answer I guessed. It was his 'thinking face'.

"I—I guess I just did want to accept the fact that I can't seem to get you and Jacob together…I know that is no excuse for how I reacted, I suppose I was just overly frustrated. Nothing that happened was appropriate or necessary. I know the truth about what happen now and that you were just defending Edward. I truly am sorry Bells." His voice shook out with apology as his eyes held regret. I nodded my head, having already forgiven him, but not exactly ready to trust him completely again.

"I'm not mad dad, I forgive you…but, the trust…it might take a while." I told him slowly, hoping not to make him feel bad.

He nodded his head viciously like this was the only chance he would get. I don't know why he would think that, he was my father and this was the first time something like this had ever happened, there is no way I wouldn't not forgive him.

"I understand Bells, so when are you coming home?" He asked, looking a little worried.

I looked down at my hand which was still in Edward's and sighed.

"I'm not sure dad. Not too much longer I guess. Give me another day." I told him uncertainly. I really didn't want to go back home, not after I have been getting so used to sleeping in Edward's arms. I was addicted.

Charlie nodded his head, his brow scrunched again in confusion. He looked up at Edward suddenly.

"How are you doing Edward?" Charlie asked with a worried tone. Maybe he just realized how troublesome this might be for him.

"I'm doing very well sir. Everyone has been very helpful, especially Bella, she has been very…supportive." Edward explained, looking at me at the end with a smile. I smiled back, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well, that's good then." Charlie summed up before his pager went off.

"We should be going dad; we're going to see Carlisle at work now. Let you get back to work." I told him as he was replying back. He nodded and stood from his desk.

"I'll walk you guys out." He told us, motioning for us to exit his office. We all stopped at the door by Charlie pulling me into a much unexpected hug. He was never one for showing emotion. "I love you Bells," His voice gruff and low with emotion.

"You too dad," I whispered quietly to him.

He pulled back and pulled Edward into a hug too, which made my eyes go wide. Edward seemed shocked too, but hugged back with his good arm. Charlie whispered something to Edward that I couldn't hear. He nodded back as a response before Charlie pulled back and told us to head off.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward kept trying to convince me half-heartedly to stay with him and his new family and not go back to Charlie. I didn't want to go back either, but I told him that I needed to. Charlie couldn't survive on his own. Carlisle was proud that we decided to talk with my dad. When we told him the events of the morning, even agreeing with me that though he didn't mind having me and he didn't want to see me go, it was for the best and I needed to be with my father again.

"But of course you will be visiting all the time. This is your home now, well not the hospital, though you are welcome here anytime too." He laughed to himself, "but as they put it, me casa es su casa."

I had to smile at that, "Thanks Carlisle."

"Esme wanted to take Edward out school shopping today, for things he will need. Seeing as the school year will be coming up in just a few short days." All the air rushed out of me then and there. I really wasn't ready to let all the free days go, but I suppose it was for the best. I nodded, looking at Edward to gauge his reaction to school.

"How much longer will the casts be on?" Edward spoke up to ask.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Actually, the arm cast should be able to come off within a couple days. The break wasn't that bad and by the X-rays it seems to be healing very quickly. I will set up an appointment for tomorrow to see if that is a possibility." He smiled as the announced the new-found news. Edward seemed to be happy about that, though we all knew his leg would take longer than a few weeks to heal.

"How was therapy Edward? Catherine wasn't to mean now was she?" Carlisle asked, laughing to himself.

"She was very nice, seems to have this calm aura around her. Thank you for setting me up with seeing her." Edward mentioned. Carlisle walked around his desk from which he was sitting and clapped Edward lightly on the shoulder with a warm smile on his face.

"You're welcome son. We want you to be as comfortable as possible here."

Edward blushed. I have never seen Edward blush! He looks so cute when he does that…my mind drifted as Edward and Carlisle went on about whatever they were talking about. I just stared at them, seeing the true connection of what a father and son would look like. Edward's bruised cheek was healed by now, the scrapes and scratches gone. He looked like Adonis himself, a shining light graced upon his being. He truly was beautiful. I didn't know what his biological parents looked like, but if they were related to Esme and gave birth to Edward, they must have been stunning too.

Self-consciousness came over me as soon as I realized this. What did Edward see in me? How could a walking, living Adonis love _me_? I wanted to say, 'it's not all about appearances' but even so…I wasn't good enough for him either way. No matter how much he said it, it would never be true.

I needed to get chap-stick if I was going to continue to mall over things so much. I think I reopened the cuts on my lip. Ouch.

"Bella," Carlisle called me, "are you alright dear?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Uhuh, yeah! I'm fine, just uh—thinking." I stuttered with a sly smile. Edward didn't look convinced, but spoke otherwise.

"Are you ready to go love?" he asked. I nodded as an answer while getting up, thanking Carlisle and giving him a hug.

"I will be checking your bandages tonight; will you be at home or Charlie's?" Carlisle asked me, bringing a smile to my face at the word 'home'.

"I will be at _home_ then going back to my dad's tomorrow. If that's ok of course?" I was suddenly nervous that he thought I was being to forward.

"Of course not Bella! You are part of this family now too and are very welcome." Carlisle assured me with a smile. I smiled back then grabbed Edward's hand so we could leave.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said before exiting his office.

Once making our way out of the hospital and into the truck Edward spoke.

"So what is going on? What were you thinking about so much during our visit?" he seemed a bit worried, but more so curious.

"You." Was all I said. His eyebrows knit together but he didn't drop his gaze from mine.

"What about me?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I blushed and looked down, I should have kept my trap shut.

"Bella?"

"Just—you and Carlisle have that look." I spit out.

"Look?" Edward asked, confused. I looked back up into his eyes to find them waiting for mine; the green seemed to darken in confusion making the black pupils expand. Very entrancing…I was dazzled; I didn't remember what we were talking about, or where we were.

"Bella? Are you alright? What look are you talking about?" Edward said, knocking me out of my stupor.

"Uh…oh," I shook my head, trying to clear it. "It's just that you both seem to have the 'father and son' glow to you. It was beautiful to watch." I ended up with a small smile on my face.

Edward smiled a bit and shook his head. I smiled at the sight of him. The afternoon rain making him glow even more so. I shook it off and started the car, making our way back to the house.

Just as I pulled onto the highway a huge crack of thunder let loose, followed by a sharp and very, very bright flash of lightning.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath. Rain started to pour down, making the roads almost invisible and slippery. I turned on my lights and windshield wipers before taking a peak over at Edward. His eyes were wide he seemed tense.

"You ok Edward?" I asked him, was he afraid of thunderstorms?

"Yeah." His voice was weak. I turned on some music, "Will you pick a station of CD or something please?" I asked, keeping my hands on the wheel and my eyes glued to what was supposed to be the road.

He didn't answer, but I heard new music start, so I assumed he complied. I was about to ask him again if he was ok, but another huge crash of thunder, nope make that three, sounded. It drowned out everything. There hasn't been a storm this bad for a year at least. I mean we get rain, duh, living in the wettest place in the continental U.S. But rarely did we actually get storms this bad.

I was debating pulling over to ride it out, but I wasn't sure how long this was going to last. Anywhere else a storm would be over as fast as it came, but here; here it lasted as long as two days…I better just get us home. I concluded in my mind.

Take deep breathes. I kept telling myself, I remember Charlie telling me when we had our last storm, right before I was able to drive, that he never wanted me to be driving during one of these. They were dangerous and you could easily misjudge something and go flying off the road and into a tree. A tree that bordered both sides of the roads here. I had to keep my mind clear, he had said. Yeah, easy for you to say. I thought rather bitterly as I couldn't keep my mind off Edward. He hadn't said a word, not that I would be able to hear it if he did. I could almost feel the waves of tension running off him as I drove, but I could feel the butterflies in my stomach telling me I needed to hurry and get home.

Ugh! Where is that stupid turn off! I thought as we got closer to where the house was. I could barely see the roads, how in the world am I supposed to see an entrance on the opposite side of the highway! Damn…I slowed my speed and took a breath to calm myself. Ok, pull over, roll down the window and stick your head out. I didn't roll it completely down, due to the heavy rain pounding in the moment I cracked it. I squinted and tried to zero in on anything. Just about 10 feet ahead of where I pulled over I could see the mailbox; I sighed in relief and rolled my window back up.

I think that I made the quickest turn I had ever made then. I had no clue to see if any cars were coming in the opposite direction, all I could see was the very hidden and small road that forked the highway in which I quickly and gratefully turned onto. Now all I had to do was make my way around the winding bend that was their driveway. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Easy, right. I thought.

Lights shown through every window in the house, lighting a clear path as to where to park. I once again sighed in relief then let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Emmet was standing by the door with a couple large umbrellas and came running out to us as I parked the car. I was mentally exhausted, there is no way I could do anything else today. So much for going out and school shopping.

Emmet helped get me out first so Edward didn't have to walk around to my side and then back to the house. We half dragged, half carried Edward inside as quickly as possible, but by the time we got in we were all soaking to the bone. I looked over at Edward to see a shiver fall over him, close to a convulsion. Then to Esme who was carrying a few blankets over to us along with towels.

"My goodness! Thank goodness you both are alright! I was so scared and worried when that storm hit! Oh come on; let's get you both into dry clothes now." Esme said a mile a minute. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and noticed then that Emmet had already gone upstairs. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders tightly and shivered again, out of cold or fear I wasn't sure. We hurried upstairs as fast as Edward would go, passing Alice standing in the living room with wide eyes and a worried look on her face. Esme and I dropped Edward off at his room first but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Edward its fine, I'll be right back ok?" I tried reassuring him. His jaw clenched; eyes boring into mine. The next thing I felt was his freezing cold lips smash onto my lips. I guess I didn't realize how cold Edward really was, I was so focused on the road I forgot that my heater in the truck wouldn't really heat. This time it was me to shiver, but not from the cold. Edward pulled away after that, and before I could open my eyes Esme had dragged me away to my stay room and put me in the bathroom with a fresh towel. She was out the door before I could thank her.

The hot water felt good against my skin as I stood there shivering for who knows how long. Eventually I washed my hair and bodice, got out and dried off, though I wasn't exactly _warm_ yet. I wouldn't be till I was in Edward's arms. I smiled as I thought of the kiss. It was a silent thank you almost. He hadn't said a word that I heard since I asked him if he was alright, but the kiss was urgent, we had our own conversation. It was our connection. I quickly dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt; blow dried my hair and started down stairs. I was very surprised that Alice hadn't come up to make me wear something 'fashionable' as she would so gallantly put it. As I reached the living room I saw Emmet sitting on the couch with Alice on the floor drawing, probably some clothing design. Edward was sitting on the love seat and looked up as I entered the room. I wondered if he sensed me as much as I sensed him.

"Hi Bella!" Alice called out, rather loudly if you ask me.

I smiled a genuine smile, "Hey Alice, what are you working on?"

"Just some designs I was planning over with Rosalie the other day." She smiled back at me. I chuckled a bit before walking the rest of the way over to where Edward was sitting, spreading his arms out along with a blanket that was wrapped around him. I sat and folded my legs to the side, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing myself into him. His arm went around me then; bring the blanket with it, bringing me the warmth I was craving.

"What time is it Em?" I asked, feeling sleepy.

He looked around for the clock, "Umm…about 6. Why, are you tired from not sleeping last night Bells?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small smile. I felt something press against my hair, soon realizing it was Edward kissing me. I snuggled deeper into his chest. The room got quiet again as we all watched a movie on T.V. Not too much later Esme came in with a tray of mugs that had steam coming out the top. I gave her a smile as she announced that dinner would be ready soon.

We each took our mugs and sipped appreciatively. Well, Emmet scarfed his down, probably not even tasting it. Edward started kissing me again, just little kisses. I blushed as Emmet and Alice were sitting in the same room, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough.

"Dinner's ready kids," Esme called right before Emmet yelled, "Get a room!" which made me laugh.

As we were all sitting and eating the warm baked potatoes and corn on the cob, Alice asked, "Is dad going to be coming home tonight?" I looked toward Esme who looked very nervous.

"I don't know for sure dear, the phone lines have been down since the storm hit and I can't reach him. I want to him home, but I'm sure he would want to stay. They are sure to have a lot of patients tonight." Esme responded, trying to sound confident and sure, but also very worried and scared for her husband. Alice nodded and suggested that we all watch another movie after this to pass time before bed. I didn't mind, as long as Edward was with me.

She and Emmet were fighting over either Friday the 13th (Emmet's choice of course) and Alice's choice, The Notebook. I would prefer the Romance to the Horror any day, but I didn't want to take sides here, so I suggested we watch Pirates of the Caribbean. It had a little of everything to it. No one seemed to object to that, so it was popped in and played. I was wrapped up in Edward and the blankets again while Alice and Esme shared the couch, Alice laying on Esme with a cover over them. Emmet got the recliner with a huge fluffy blanket over him. Everyone looked close to sleep and by the part where Jack and Elizabeth were stranded on the island, I think everyone was asleep.

Edward moved slightly behind me before whispering that we should turn off the television and go upstairs. I nodded and stood up, offering my hand in which he took. Once he was steady I turned off everything and took Edward's hand to go upstairs. We went straight to his 'before' room, got under the covers and got into a comfortable position. That being my head resting on his chest with both of our arms wrapped around the other.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. The last thing I felt was Edward kissing the top of my head before I fell into a deep and very restful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, I wasn't even sure if it was the morning. The sky out of the window showed a dark looming gray sky with heavy rain pouring down in straight slants. It was eerie. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as last night.

It had been a long night at that; I woke only hours later after falling asleep to loud strikes of thunder. I was worried about Edward then, as he didn't seem to like the storms, least of all in the car. His jaw was clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. He was awake as tears silently rolled down his cheeks; his shaky breathes lifting and falling from his chest forming irregular breathing patterns due to his locked jaw.

"Edward?" I whispered, not wanting to scare him. I tried moving, but his arm was already around me, tightly squeezing whenever thunder would sound. No answer.

"Edward?" I tried again, only to have my voice drowned out by a crash and roll of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightning. Edward tensed and whimpered quietly, more tears making paths down his face.

"Hey! Edward," I put my hands on the sides of his head, using my fingers and thumbs to brush away the tears.

"It's ok, nothing's going to hurt you, you're safe," I whispered over and over, wrapping my arms around him and holding him to me. His tears penetrated my shirt, but I couldn't find myself to care. Finally after maybe an hour he fell asleep, his head on my chest and his arm around my waist. I leaned my head onto his, quickly finding myself comfortable and dozing.

"Edward, Bella? Are you two up?" I heard someone ask faintly. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Edward was still sleeping and it was still pouring outside. What time was it? Alice stood in the doorway, looking hesitant to come in.

"Hey Alice, morning…" I mumbled.

Her chiming laughter was attempted to be hidden, but she couldn't help but giggle, "Morning? Hardly…it's almost noon Bella!" She whisper-yelled.

I groaned and looked back at Edward, "Is it supposed to be this bad all day?"

"I hope not, but I'm sure it will be. Dad got home late last night; he was soaked just by walking to the door. Mom just about went into hysterics at how dangerous it was and that he shouldn't have risked coming home, but of course she was happy he was home. School is canceled due to the flooded roads. Forks hasn't seen this bad of weather for a while now…" I stopped listening as she went on and on about the rain. Not exactly what I wanted to be thinking about.

"So are you coming?" I heard her ask, tilting her head with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, sorry I guess I spaced out there—"

"Yea, we'll be right down Alice, thanks." Edward's voice interrupted me. Alice smiled and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I didn't know you were up, I hope I didn't wake you?" I asked.

He shook his head, sitting up and leaning against the backboard.

"No, I think it was Alice and her non-stop talk." He smirked, but quickly looking sad.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, concern and worry coloring my voice.

"I'm sorry about last night; I didn't consider…thunderstorms have become something that I can't handle yet."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, trying not to pry. He shook his head as if shaking off a bad thought, "No…not yet."

I nodded and put my hands lightly on his chest, reaching my face up to meet his. I brought my lips to his as his arms encircled my waist. I felt his cast and was reminded to be careful with him.

"Hmm…" he moaned, making me moan in return. I pulled away after hearing my stomach grumble for food. Sighing I let go of him, though he wasn't so willing.

"Bella…where do you think you're going love?" He asked, teasing me.

"I am hungry for food, mind you." I sat up, pulling out of his arms, "Let's go eat!" I said with false enthusiasm. He chuckled, smiling at my silliness and carefully getting out of bed.

After breakfast and a very hyper Alice marathon, I decided to get dressed for the day, though that consisted of showering, shrugging on sweats and a T-shirt. Not to exciting. Esme pleaded with Carlisle to just take the day off and stay home, but he wouldn't have any of it. He said that since there was no school the number of accidents would be doubled.

"Kids these days think that they won't get hurt by not taking precautions…"

We all just laughed, making him smile. But promising to be safe if we went out, which by the looks of the weather and a furious Esme, was a no go. The rain continued to pour down, letting up a little here and there, arising hope in us that was quickly crushed minutes later when it started up again.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch, talking about nothing terribly important when Emmet came in with an evil smiling Alice. Oh no…

"Bella, Edward!" Emmet shouted, though we were sitting right in front of them.

I raised my eyebrows, curious as to what they were planning.

"We talked Esme into letting us go shopping!" Alice screeched I groaned, putting my head down onto Edward's shoulder. I felt him chuckle; then stop quickly.

"Wait, Emmet, we aren't going are we?" Edward asked, I looked up at him with a small smile.

"If I'm being dragged along then that means you are too." I whispered, his eyes widened. I laughed at his scared expression.

"Actually, Edward and I have a date for the game room!" Emmet announced. Now it was Edward's time to groan.

"How did you even talk Esme into going out?" I asked.

"Easy! I promised her I would get her some new jeans she was wanting for a while, and…well…a long talk of responsibility and not speeding," Alice's sentence was a mere whisper by the time she finished. I laughed as she glared at me.

Rolling my eyes I got up off the couch, kissed Edward's cheek and said goodbye.

"Be right back," I told Alice. She nodded and headed out to the garage.

I went upstairs to go change my sweats to jeans, grab a jacket, my purse and shoes then went out to her car. We rode in silence, which was strange for Alice to Port Angeles. She seemed to be contemplating something, looking a little sad. I decided to take pity on her and start conversation myself. "Is everything ok Alice?"

She glanced at me quickly, smiling a small, sad, smile.

"Yes and no. I just…I've had these weird dreams lately. And this guy…I don't know his name. But this guy keeps showing up in them. He has dirty blonde, long hair. His eyes are dark blue…he holds this aura of, trouble around him. I don't know what to make of it. Last time this happened I saw Jasper in my dreams. It was before he and Rosalie came here. I'm worried that this guy…he's going to be trouble for us."

I was shocked. I shook my head, unsure what to say.

"Has he done anything else in your dreams to indicate trouble to us directly? I mean, it still seems vague…are you sure he may be a threat to us?" I asked.

"Well, I'm worried about him being a threat directly to Edward… he seems like the kind of guy that would cause trouble to the weaker, and right now, Edward will be the weakest emotionally and physically at school. Everyone else is already going to harass him." I nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?"

She shook her head, unsure. "I guess keep an eye out. We stay together and strong."

I nodded, turning to watch out the window at the pouring rain. It made the roads look like a long river. Driving on water. Neither of us spoke again till we reached Port Angeles, lost in our own thoughts.

Most stores were closed because of the rain, but only the smaller ones. I felt we were putting on a show for…who? I didn't know. But I felt as if we were acting, burying our worry for school and this troublemaker guy in Alice's dreams.

"You look so cute in that dress Bells!" She told me, turning me around in circles till I was dizzy. I rolled my eyes and added it to my growing pile of clothes. Around six, Alice decided that we better get something to eat then head back before it got to dark out. I agreed, taking any chance to get out of shopping I could.

"We could eat here?" Alice suggested, pulling into the parking space of Panera's. Yum. We walked side-by-side into the restaurant and ordered, I got a bread bowl with cheese and broccoli soup. Alice got a sandwich.

"Have you told anyone yet?" I asked, after taking a bite. She shook her head.

"I was thinking about telling everyone before we went to school, I was going to tell Jasper tonight when I talk to him."

I nodded. Glad for the warmth of the soup. My bones were chilled from first the rain and now this.

"Not to like, kick you out or anything, because I really, very much like having you here, but when do you think you will go back to live with Charlie?" She asked hesitantly. I chuckled.

"I was going to go tonight, but seeing as the weather is…well like this, I thought I could use that as an excuse to stay at your place longer."

She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What?" I laughed, making her let it out, "I like your house…" I muttered. She smiled at me, showing her bright teeth.

"We love having you here Bella. You're like a sister!" She said, hugging me.

Once we finished our dinner we headed out on the road to get back to the Cullen house. We got lucky, it wasn't too dark. Just as we pulled into the driveway a huge crack of thunder sounded, followed quickly by a bright flash of lightning. Alice and I listened to the crack of a tree fall nearby. I rushed inside, aware that Edward would probably be scared to death. I wondered what made him so scared of them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello girls," Esme smiled when we walked in the door, then looking nervously at me as I looked panicked.

"Where is Edward?" I asked frantically. Esme immediately looked down and lost. Great. I waited impatiently for her to reply.

"He seems to show a great dislike to thunderstorms. I believe he has locked himself in your room Bella." She told me, "I tried to get him to come out or let me come in, but he wouldn't answer." I nodded, turning for the stairs and throwing a 'thanks' over my shoulder.

"Edward?" I called out when I reached my bedroom. No answer; another crash of thunder.

"Edward, it's Bella, can you let me in please?" I asked, still no reply, but after a couple seconds I heard shuffling. A few more and the doorknob wiggled and unlocked. At the same time that I stepped forward to turn the handle, the door opened and I stepped right into Edward, who wrapped me in a death grip and closed the door again.

His face was buried in my hair, mine in his chest as we stood there, wrapped around each other. I tried tugging on him to lie down, but he didn't move an inch.

"Let's lie down ok?" I said instead, trying to get him to see what I wanted. I barely felt him nod, before he walked willingly over the bed and lay down next to me, his head now on my chest.

Neither of us moved for an immeasurable amount of time, simply laying there and breathing. I combed my fingers through Edward's hair, I didn't know if it made him feel calmer, but it calmed me. He tensed whenever thunder crashed, but luckily the storm didn't last all night. I didn't sleep at first, but I must have crashed sometime, not knowing the time. Edward's heavy breaths alerted me that he was asleep. I wonder if we will be having school tomorrow, I thought. If we did, I hope it wouldn't be thundering.

I woke up to two green eyes looking down at me.

"Morning," I whispered, curling into Edward's side.

"Morning Bella," He whispered back. His voice was sad and low. I looked up at him again to see his face worried and thoughtful.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, hoping that he still wasn't freaking out. Edward nodded his head, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm ok now…Esme came in a few minutes ago saying that school was on for today."

My eyes widened, "What time is it?" I was frantic now. Pushing my body out of bed I realized that I was still in my clothes from last night. I was in desperate need of a shower too.

He smiled a cute small grin, "6:45, she said we need to leave in 45 minutes."

I sighed and deflated.

"Ok, well, we should start getting ready then…that is, are you going?"

"Yes love, I don't think I can be apart from you." He told me, embarrassment crossing his face.

"Hey," I said, crawling back on the bed and taking his face between my hands, "its ok. I don't like being apart from you either Edward."

He nodded. "I'm going to shower, you should too. I will meet you downstairs when we're finished, kay?"

"Alright, I love you." He whispered before touching his lips to mine. I smiled and whispered back, "Love you too."

Everyone was gathered around the table from breakfast, which wasn't that big of a thing, just cereal. I was wearing some of the clothes that Alice insisted I get yesterday. Once we were all done with our breakfast and had our 'good lucks' from Esme and Carlisle, we were off on the 20 minute drive to school. Emmett drove his jeep as Alice rode shotgun. Edward rode with me in my truck so that I could go home after school, of course, he would be coming with me. We would be working on getting him a driver's license next.

"I think mom called the school to put you in classes with each of us in it Edward," Alice announced as we walked hand in hand to the administration office. He nodded, thanking her. The office was clean, cramped and small. The lady behind the desk had fake red hair and was old. Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dears, what can I do for you today?" She asked all sweet.

"This is Edward Cullen; he's new this year and needs his schedule." I told her. Her eye brows rose as she took him in. I narrowed my eyes, silently telling her that he is mine.

She ignored me and carried on typing away on her computer. Finally she looked up as the printer went off.

"Alright, these are some maps and pamphlets about Forks High as well as clubs and extracurricular activities that you can join." Mrs. Cope handed Edward a small stack of papers I knew he wouldn't even look at. "And this is your schedule. If you wish, I can go through it with you and highlight some more direct ways to—"

"I've got it from here," I interrupted, "thanks Mrs. Cope." She glared lightly at me, pursing her lips.

"Ready?" I asked Edward as we turned and walked out of the office. He nodded and took a deep breath. "Remember what Alice said about the classes. What's your first?"

"Trig with Mr. Varner." He told me.

I shook my head, "I have History…but that's fine. I'm sure one of the others will be there ok?" We were stopped in the hallway almost to his class. He looked down at me, worry and fear leaking out. I took his face between my hands and stood on my tiptoes so I could see into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine. Just don't listen to anyone, they don't know anything." I demanded. He slowly nodded, calming his tense body.

"I'll see you then." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Good luck," I told him, smiling before turning and walking toward my class.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. I turned around as I took my seat, seeing none other than Mike Newton walking briskly towards me. Mike has an awful habit of not leaving me alone. Ever since my first day here, he had tried everything in the book to get me to go on a date with him. He used words that he thought would me think that he thought he knew me, or thought I was different.

"Bella, come on! Give me a chance…no one else would so much as look at you! Everyone thinks you're suicidal and crap, what with your family being the way it is…but I don't see that!" He went on one day. I was furious, but continued in a calm manner.

"And what, Mike do you see me as?" His eyes widened betraying his lie.

"Of course you're not suicidal! No way! Your family's just got issues for one, it's not your fault! Well…I suppose I could teach you a few…" he cocked his head to the side as if looking for words, "physical appearance tips, maybe a couple of manners too."

I lost it after that. He not only had insulted me, but my family. I punched him square in the nose. Of course, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Everyone saw me as the bad guy who punched a person in the face for trying to give me advice. I received detentions, Charlie wouldn't listen to me and Mike seemed to come on stronger after that. The rumor was that he wouldn't give up on a wounded soul. I almost puked.

"How was your summer Bells?" Mike asked me, bringing me out of my reverie. I blinked, not looking at him and answering in a monotone voice.

"Great, Newton. What do you want?"

He rose his eyebrows, "Well, I just heard a few things…one being that your dad brought home a guy who ended up beating up one of the kids on the reservation and then got away with it. I heard he's living with the Cullen freaks now."

I glared openly at him now, "Not that it's any of your business, Newton, but that's not true. His name is Edward and I want you to leave him alone. He doesn't need or deserve your harassing." My words were venomous and harsh. He looked frightened for a moment.

Before he could recover the teacher entered and called the class to attention. As he droned on about the beginning of the year and making good impressions that last a lifetime I felt eyes on me. Turning around I saw the new guy this year, the one that Alice had described to be trouble. He sat directly behind me, his cold, hard, curious blue eyes boring into me, making goose bumps rise along my skin. I turned back around quickly, trying for the rest of the period to ignore the sharp stare I felt in my back.

At the end of class I stayed behind, waiting for everyone, including the new guy. But he didn't leave until I did. When I stood, so did he, so I did my best at ignoring him and walking briskly out the door. He followed, but didn't try and talk to me. I came quickly to my next class, English. I sighed when I noticed he didn't have this class with me, though Mike did. Groaning I walked into the room and stopped when I saw that Edward was talking to the teacher, or he was talking to Edward. I walked up to them and grabbed Edward's hand. He tensed and froze for a moment, but when he looked down and saw it was me he sighed, relaxed and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Swan, is it?" Mr. Mason asked, looking from Edward to me.

"Yes, sir. Um, Mr. Mason, I was wondering if it would be ok that Edward sat next to me?" I asked timidly. He didn't seem surprised at this, "Of course Miss Swan. I was talking to your father the other day…I was curious about the real story of course. I hate listening to the make believe gossip that Mrs. Newton spreads around town." He rolled his eyes, smiling lightly.

"Of course…you won't say anything…you never heard it from me." Mr. Mason winked. He easily was becoming my favorite teacher.

"Of course not sir. And please, call me Bella." I told him. He smiled, nodded, and told up where to sit in the back of the classroom.

"He seems like a well-rounded man," Edward whispered to me when Mr. Mason started talking about the syllabus.

"Yes…he does." I whispered back. Neither of us talked for the rest of the period, but glanced frequently toward one another, blushing and smiling when we met eyes.

"Class dismissed, remember to read chapter one and two of Animal Farm for tomorrow." Mr. Mason dismissed, recalling our homework. Everyone shuffled out of the room, Edward and I were one of the last.

"So, I finally meet the infamous Edward Cullen." Mike sneered when Mr. Mason left the room. I hadn't seen him come up to us. I sighed, glaring at Mike.

"Edward, this is Mike Newton, Mike this is Edward." I introduced, irritated at Mike, not like it was much of a difference from any day last year…or the year before that.

"Hello," Edward mumbled before I grabbed his hand and quickly pulled us out of the classroom.

"What class do you have next?" I asked. We were walking along the path towards the other buildings that made up Forks High.

"I have History and then P.E.…what do you have?" Edward asked.

I frowned, "I got Trig and Spanish."

He sighed, "Have you had Alice, Rose, Emmett or Jasper in your classes yet?"

I shook my head then raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking the same question.

"I've got Jasper in Trig with me." I nodded, glad that he wasn't alone.

"Well," I began as we stopped in front of where his class was, "I'll see you in lunch then." He nodded, wishing me luck and then kissing my lips chastely. I smiled and then turned to leave to go to my Trigonometry class.

Jessica Stanley was in this one with me, as well as Rosalie. I sat by Rose quickly, trying to escape being caught up by Jessica. I really didn't want to listen to her and her rumors that I knew she was spreading.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greeted as I sat next to her.

"Hey Rose…listen, have you come across a guy. He's new here; sandy, long blonde hair with blue eyes? He seems like trouble." I asked.

Her eyebrows were scrunched up, "No…I don't think so, but I will keep an eye out."

"Thanks, he was glaring at me in first period today…I don't think he is someone who we should befriend." I told her when she gave me a questioning look.

She nodded, "Not like we befriend many, but I know what you mean. We should warn the others, especially the guys." I nodded, agreeing, but the teacher came in and started talking math, so I paid attention. I wasn't very good at math.

Spanish passed in a blur, as I studiously ignored the bundle that was in my class. Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren talked most of the period, sharing gossip and talking about me no doubt. I felt James's stare again, but this time I ignored him too and went to work with my fluency in a foreign language.

Lunch came quickly, which was a good thing, for I wasn't too keen about being away from Edward for much longer. He was a constant worry in my head, especially since Alice had talked to me about the new guy. I hoped he didn't share a class with him.

"Bella," Edward greeted me as he met me outside my Spanish class. I smiled and hugged him, which he returned rather eagerly.

"Let's go to lunch ok?" I asked, not wanting to detach myself from his form. I felt him nod. We walked hand in hand down to the cafeteria then, right into the crowd of a hundred kids eating and shouting, all reuniting after a summer of vacation. It was funny, how deserted Forks seemed to be over the summer. It was everyone's chance to get out and go somewhere warm…it was a nice change, but then, there was no place that was open and nothing much to do. I sighed as I notice Mike staring curiously over at Edward and I who were going into the lunch line.

Both of us ordered a salad, none of the regular foods looking very fresh. Hard to imagine considering it was the first day. As we went to sit down at the Cullen's usual table, I noticed the new guy standing there, looking as if he were negotiating. I wondered if he was trying to let everyone sit there. His face was smooth and emotionless; he had what looked like a mask on, shielding what he really felt.

"Look, James…" Rosalie started, "we only sit with our family. I'm sorry, but no."

She was frustrated and annoyed; I wondered how long he had been trying to persuade them. We reached the table, sat down and looked around as everyone looked at us.

James raised his eye brow, clearly questioning my being here.

"Bella is family." Rosalie stated in a final voice. James pursed his lips, considering something.

"Bella…" He whispered, "I had actually been curious where you stood. I have heard rumors all day, but I didn't want to say anything till I knew. Could we talk for a moment?" My eyes were wide. Should I talk to him? This might be a good and only chance to make sure he stays away from Edward.

I nodded slightly, squeezing Edward's hand and standing up. Everyone looked up at me bewildered. I smiled reassuringly and followed James out of the cafeteria.

We stopped in a vacant back hallway behind the cafeteria; some of the lights were off.

"I'm James Anderson." He told me, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan." I stated, taking his hand and giving it a quick shake. His hand was warm and strong. His blue eyes pierced mine; I was unable to look away.

"So tell me, Bella Swan; what is the truth. I wouldn't want to associate myself with the wrong people." His chilled voice was smooth.

I pursed my lips, staring into his gaze and contemplating.

"All you need to know is that Edward has had a rough background and doesn't deserve the harassing that the majority of the student body will give. We don't want anyone who we know is going to do that associated with him or us." I told him firmly.

His smirk played on his face, showing his amusement. James's head cocked to the side as he spoke, "You are like a kitten Bella, trying desperately to stand as tall as a tiger. I can teach you much more if you wish. I am someone who your party can easily keep close." My mouth dropped open at his comment. A kitten!?

I opened my mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. Nothing came out.

He took that as an advantage, "I understand that I might be a little scary, but…that could be a good thing if you want to keep others away. You don't know me—"

"I don't get a good vibe from you. That's what I know." I interrupted. He hid his smile.

"Just chat with your friends. Think about it, and then give me a chance. You never know; I might be the best thing that ever happened to your lot." James told me before turning and walking back into the noise of the cafeteria. I stood and thought for a minute. Maybe he was right…No. I wouldn't make any decision until I talked to everyone else.

Slowly I entered the lunch room, my thoughts elsewhere. I ignored the continuous questions that arose from my return. Edward didn't speak, but grabbed my hand and made me look at him. We stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything. He seemed to be asking me silent questions, more about if I was alright rather than what was said. I answered back, leaning against him. I felt suddenly exhausted.

"I have Biology now." I whispered to Edward when the bell rung.

"Good, I do too." I nodded, said goodbye to everyone and walked in the direction of our class. I was thankful for our class together, I was afraid I would skip if we weren't together.

Edward talked to Mr. Banner, giving him a slip and checking the seating chart. The only class that had one. To my surprise, we were already seated together. A smile broke out on my face as Edward and I sat on the left side of the room in the middle.

"Alright class! Listen up!" Mr. Banner announced. Everyone stopped there talk and looked up to the teacher, "Everyone say hello to your new, permanent lab partners,"

Several groans filled the room as a small smile split on Mr. Banners face. Apparently he was expecting this. The class went smoothly as he held our interest with interesting facts about evolution. He spent five minutes on the syllabus, than quickly threw it aside, claiming boredom himself.

No matter how much new information entered my brain that first day, the words of what James said to me repeated in my brain.

_I can teach you so much…I might be the best thing that ever happened to your lot…_

I was in a daze for the rest of the day. He was right, he _was _scary…

I could tell that Edward was worried, but I brushed it off every time he tried to mention it. The rest of the day passed quickly. I had P.E. after Biology, while Edward had Spanish. We met at my truck after school, telling the Cullen's and Hales to meet us at my place this time right after school.

When Edward and I walked into my house, I offered a drink or snack. He told me no and instead of letting me walk away from him into the kitchen, he pulled me to him and walked into the living room, seating us on the couch.

"What did he tell you that is so bad that you've been off since lunch?" Edward demanded. I met his soft, worried green gaze. I sighed, cuddling into him.

"I will tell everyone when they get here ok? I promise. It wasn't that bad, just…twisted, and I 'm not sure what to think of it." I whispered. He nodded, kissing the top of my head, my nose and finally tipping my head up to reach my lips.

The knock at the door interrupted us. I called out for them to come in, which they did, all of them shuffled in through the door and into the living room. Alice and Jasper sat together on the floor while Rose sat in Emmett's lap on the arm chair. I smiled at them and then began to tell them what James told me.


	18. Chapter 18

"Pretty much, he wants to get close to us. I don't get a good vibe from him and I don't think that we should let him. He told me he was scary, and that he would scare off the others." I explained.

"I don't get a good vibe from him either; I agree that we should keep him at a distance." Rosalie confirmed, looking at me and nodding. I looked toward Alice to see if she had anything to say.

"I don't trust him. He just has that look about him you know?" Alice said. We all nodded.

"Ok, so ignore him and keep your space." Emmett concluded, smiling and standing up.

"We better get going to do homework before dinner. Thank you for explaining Bella," Jasper said, standing up as well, grabbing Alice's hand and walking towards the door.

"Bye Bells!" Alice called, waving frantically as she exited the front door. Rosalie smiled and waved as well.

"Bye," I told them.

I turned toward Edward who had followed me to the door and smiled.

"So, are you hungry?" he shook his head yes and chuckled. Smiling, I made my way to the kitchen to find us a snack.

"How many classes does he have with you?" Edward asked after sitting down at the table. I cut up an apple and got out some caramel.

"I think it was three, but I don't remember exactly." I answered.

Neither of us said anything for a while, all that sounded was the crunch of the apples.

"We should do homework," I whispered, not really wanting to move, but knowing that I needed to make dinner and do laundry. Being away for a while had its downside. Edward nodded.

The rest of the evening was spent very quiet. Charlie came home around five, ate dinner and went to go watch some baseball. He didn't say much and he barely glanced at Edward, who of course stayed through dinner. He seemed hesitant to go back to the Cullen's without me.

"He doesn't seem in a good mood, probably because of me, but I don't want to leave you alone here." He whispered to me while we sat together at the kitchen table after dinner, softly talking.

"I'll be fine Edward. I told you, he doesn't hurt me. I'm safe with him." I told him, trying to reassure both of us. While I knew that he hadn't been abusive in the past, the last few encounters with him had been…rougher. He didn't seem like himself and I wondered if it was really his ill-will towards Edward or something else.

I didn't really even understand that. Why would he be mad at Edward anyways? He was the one who brought him to our home in the first place and practically handed him over to me.

Edward stayed for a few more hours, until Charlie announced it was time for him to go home. I don't think I had ever driven slower. Thunder rattled the sky above us as we rode in my old, rusty truck towards the Cullen's house.

"Don't take his attitude personally." I blurted out, not wanting Edward to think about Charlie that way.

He smiled at me, sadly, but still, "I won't love,"

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so the rest of the drive was quiet.

"Aren't you coming inside?" He asked as I dropped him off at the front door. I shook my head slowly, "That's probably not the best idea. I wouldn't want to leave,"

Edward stared at me intently for a few minutes before sighing and leaning in to kiss me; softly at first, but as the heat and tension between us grew, so did our kiss. I moaned, circling my tongue around the outside of his lips while he pulled my body closer to his.

"Edward…" I groaned. His hands rubbed up and down my sides as his lips attacked my neck, tracing down to my collar bone and back up again.

Once his mouth made it back to mine, I broke away, smiling lightly but panting heavily.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Edward,"

Without looking back at the place I most wanted to be, I turned back to my ancient truck and drove away.

Thankfully it was late enough to call bedtime by time I got to Charlie's house.

"Night Dad," I sputtered before rushing up the stairs to take a shower and climb into my cold, neglected bed. Pointless dreams clouded my mind as I slept that night. Dreams of what James had said to me, about what might happen if he did join our family and of course what might happen to Edward.

When I woke the next morning, it was by alarm and I knew that I had not rested well. The main reason being that I missed the warm pair of arms that were usually wrapped around me.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice yelled from across the lot once I stepped out of my truck. It was raining heavily today and showed no sign of letting up for the next week or so. I hoped that we didn't have another huge storm.

Bundling my coat over and around me, I ran over to where Alice and Edward stood under the cover of the building. My eyes scoped Edward's profile, taking in what I had been separated from for an evening. His injuries were improving, but it was still too soon for his arm to be out of a cast. I noticed his attempt to hide it beneath his clothes. His eyes were dark and the bruises that covered his face were mainly gone.

I sighed in relief once I reached were they were standing. I was wet, but not as terrible as I would have been if I hadn't had my coat.

"Bella," Edward breathed, pulling me into his tight embrace once I was within reach. I wrapped my arms around him tightly too, finally breathing steadier.

"Hi. How are you holding up?" I whispered in his ear.

He shrugged. Nodding in understanding, I pulled away nodded and greeted Alice who wore a smug grin on her face, and then walked into the warmth of the building.

"How was your evening?" Edward asked me as he walked me to my first class.

I mimicked what he did earlier, shrugging, "Long,"

"For me as well," he whispered before looking around quickly and ducking down to kiss my lips as I backed up against the side of the building. Heat rolled between us as the kiss grew deeper. One of his hands pulled my body closer towards him, but since we were already so close I moved upward onto my toes. My hands snaked around his hair, tugging and groping the wonderful feel and length.

A throat clearing from behind alerted us to the presence of others. I blushed mad, quickly looking to see that James stood there with fury and annoyance coloring his expression.

"I'll see you in English," Edward whispered against my forehead as he glared at James, then glided off towards his first class.

I didn't look at James as I turned and entered history. I saw him eyeing me with a speculative look out the corner of his eye though.

The teacher started class quickly, rolling in a movie cart. I groaned, but it was drowned out by the rest of the class's protests. I used to love watching movies, but noticed that as you get older, the ones they show in school suck.

Sinking in my seat I easily feel the heat of James's glare on my back. I stiffen and lay my head down on the table top, trying to focus on the clock in the dark room to figure how much time I have left to endure him.

Mr. Jefferson doesn't say anything as he pops in the video and sits behind his desk, pulling out his cell phone. I am able to watch the movie without little difficulty. It's not too interesting, but as I become absorbed in it I drown out my other thoughts and worries.

Abruptly I feel a poke in the back, making me jump out of my seat and fall to the floor in my reaction to unexpectedness. By now the entire class is staring at me, as well as the teacher who looked rather worried and annoyed. I sneak a look at James and find that he is wide eyed and hiding his laugh. With a sigh I stand up, grasping the corner of the table to use as leverage. Of course, being me, the almighty klutz, I sprain my ankle in the chair that was knocked over in my fall.

"Damn…" I mutter as the class erupts in laughter as I fall back down onto the hard floor.

"Let me help you," James says, suddenly behind me. I flinch when he grabs my arms and lifts me up. I shake off the chair and let him pull me, but yank free once I am standing.

"Ow," I squeak when I realize I had sprained my ankle. James smirks and gestures to the door for Mr. Jefferson to see, silently asking if he can take me to the nurse. I frown when he nods, rolls his eyes and tells the class to continue watching the movie.

I hate James with ever more passion as he tightly assists me in walking. The worst part is that I can't refuse due to my injury.

He wraps an arm tightly around my waist, refusing to loosen his grip as I tug away from his body. James sends a glare my way but doesn't say anything.

"Listen. I don't want you to take me anywhere, let alone touch me alright?" I tell him, my voice hard.

"Look, I hadn't expected you to fall out of your chair because I poked you with a pencil." James reproached. I rolled my eyes and looked down, blushing madly.

"So why did you?" I demanded. His eyebrows rose as he glanced at me.

"I had a note that I was going to give to you. I hadn't realized that you and Eddie were so close." He said, his voice bitter and cold.

"What did the note say?" I asked, not really wanting to know, yet wanting to know so I could tell him to stay out of it.

"I wanted to know what your decision was."

Oh. Crap, well, I really didn't want to do this now.

"Listen, James…" I didn't like the way his name sounded, "…no. We can't take that risk. And none of us really want too. We're all family and we want to keep it that way."

We had reached the office door by now. James opened the door and let me in first; I nodded at him, annoyed that I had to use some form of politeness. Stop…geese Bella, get a grip. Where was all of this hate coming from? What had he actually done to you? You've known the guy for all of 24 hours and already you resent him? Take a breath to calm down, I walked forward into the nurse's station and sat on one of the folding chairs.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked as soon as she walked into the room. My ankle was large and bruised. I was astonished that it could be so bad already.

"I fell out of my seat," I muttered, not exactly happy about the attention.

"My, my, my…" she whispered to herself. I chanced a look at James who stood in the doorframe, blocking my view of the office. He was stoic, yet his eyes held the mischief that seemed to leak out of him.

"We'll need to get this up," she continued, "young man, would you please grab the two pillows behind the door there? Yes," James handed them over with a sweet smile.

"Now," she addressed me, "lift your leg and I will be back with some ice dear."

When she left the room I leaned back against the wall, slumping in my chair and placing my ankle on top of the mound of pillows. The nurse had taken off my shoe to admire the swelling purple that was my ankle. I frowned at it, willing it to go away. I wouldn't be able to walk for a week and it was all James's fault.

"Why are you still here?" I asked grumpily, aggravated that he wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Why won't you let me join you?" He retorted. I groaned, turning my head to glare at him.

"I told you why." I spit out, wanting nothing more than for him to leave.

"That wasn't a reason that was an excuse."

"That's the same thing! Look. I don't know any other way of explaining this—" I started, but was cut off by the nurse returning.

"Here we are, now I will call Charlie and tell him to come and get you since you shouldn't be driving." She explained as she set the ice on my leg.

"I can take her home," James announced, jumping into the conversation.

My mouth fell agape as I stared at him. Why didn't he get it?

"No. Actually Edw—"

"He can't drive Bella." James argued. Damn it. I cursed in my head.

"And how do you plan on getting back to school?" I asked. The nurse turned her head from him to me as we talked.

"I'll get a pass, grab my homework and do have my father get me after work." He shrugged.

"And your car?" I continued, hoping for some sort of out. I couldn't exactly refuse, well, I could, but with the nurse in agreement with him…no such luck on my end.

"My dad will take me tomorrow and I will get it then." James concluded.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, and how kind of you…?" the nurse said, trailing off for his name.

"James." He answered.

"James…you are very kind." She said before leaving the room.

He smirked at me as I glared, refusing to move from my chair.

"I'll carry you if you don't move." He threatened an edge in his eye. I groaned again. It was only first period and I had the whole rest of the day to deal with James in my home with a sprained ankle. I felt like screaming.

Slowly I stood up, him at my side quickly; taking advantage and making me lean on him. The women were talking at the front desk, but I didn't care about what they were laughing about. My only thoughts were plans on how to escape.

After getting our passes and being dragged out to my truck, we were on our way to my house. I ignored him as he drove my ancient vehicle, looking out the window and watching the scenery; which mainly consisted of trees and a couple stores.

"Where do you live?" he asked quietly. I gave him directions as we went until we got there, obviously.

I was in the motion of getting out when he was already around to the front of the truck. I suppose he didn't feel the need to touch me as much when people weren't paying attention. I would have to keep that in mind.

I walked cautiously up the steps and to the front door with James right on my trail, quickly opening the door with the key from under the eave; making note to change the hiding spot, and then walking inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, feigning politeness. He shook his head, scrutinizing my house like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Look." I started, getting his attention, "I don't want you here and obviously you don't want to be here. Just…take my truck back to school, Alice will drive it home after and one of her other siblings will follow her here in their car and pick her up. That way you don't have to get rides from your father." Why couldn't I have made that up before we left?

"I don't think so…you see I'm not leaving this house until I get what I want…and what I want seems to be growing exponentially." James smirked. My eyes widened, worrying about what that might entail.

"What is that?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound confident. His gaze lingered on my face for a minute before lowering to my body, sweeping over me like I was food. A shudder of fear ran through me. I needed to get to the phone. I had to call Charlie, Alice…Edward, anyone.

"Well," he began, "I want in. I want to be in your group here. But—"

I followed to where his gaze suddenly flickered. The street was empty, no cars raced by. I used the time to back up; unfortunately I was already into the kitchen and had backed up into the counter.

"I want something more now too. I want you Bella. I want you to be mine."

"But I'm not yours. I will never be." I shouted.

"Oh I think you might change your mind…" his head cocked to the side as he advanced towards me.

"You see…I have friends Bella, they will be coming here," he thought for a moment, "tomorrow, I believe. Now, if we don't all get accepted into your 'family', I will be forced to make a complaint. Harassment if you will."

He wasn't telling me everything and I know that I wouldn't be able to get it out of him. He was a step away from me now.

"Also…" his hands ran up my thighs, I used my hands and smacked him away, earning a grin in return.

"If I don't get you…I will have my family take care of your family and I will deal with you personally…in fact." His eyebrows rose, "we have all day! I do believe that I will get what I want either way."

A whimper escaped me as he leaned in towards me. I was stuck between him and the counter and had no escape for he held my hands to my side, locking them in place.

"Now I think would be best," he murmured, his lips whispering across my cheek. I turned my head, trying my hardest to squirm away from him, but his grip only tightened.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

James ignored the phone, but must have gotten annoyed with it because he finally loosened his grip on me to hang up. I quickly worked on running outside, away from him as quickly as possible. My heart rate climbed as I tried my hardest to get away.

Once outside I screamed as loud as I could, of course, it was in the midmorning and no one was home. I cried as he grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and forcing me back inside. I kicked and squirmed as much as I could, but he was too strong.

Instead of staying on the first floor, James started carrying me up the stairs and found what my room was. He abruptly threw me onto the bed and locked the door, hurrying to restrain me, for I had already started for the window. I would risk breaking my leg if it meant getting away from him. I knew those woods out there and would limp my way out of sight as quickly as possible. Of course, this was thwarted once he caught me again and locked me down.

Somehow and from somewhere he tied my wrists to the headboard, then moving to my feet. I cried out, hoping that someone would hear me…but knowing they wouldn't. It was inevitable; he was going to get what he wanted. I knew James was bad, but I never would have thought that today I would be raped by him.

I closed my eyes and continued to struggle, getting slaps right and left for moving. I felt the rip of my clothes and whimpered again, pleading for him to stop. But he didn't. It wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

I screamed, begging him to not, to just wait, to think it through. I was a daughter of a cop…but no, nothing. James took his time, tracing down my body, leaving an invisible scar everywhere he touched. I knew that I would never get it off.

He took his dingy clothes off next, automatically going down to stroke his length. I shivered, making him smile. It was not a shiver of pleasure though, but of fear. Tears continued to streak down my cheeks, racing over burning hot skin. I constantly tugged at the restraints at my ankles and wrists, struggling to get free.

James was sitting on my lower abdomen, just above where he could so easily slip in. I was truly restrained. I didn't dare look in his eyes as he continuously grabbed my face, knowing that it would be the largest scarring if I would.

I heard a car door slam outside suddenly, and without thought I screamed at the top of my lungs, pouring what felt like every drop of energy into it. James jumped at the suddenness of my voice, his eyes going wide and his body freezing. It took him a moment to finally realize what I was doing. I'm sure he thought I had given up, and honestly, so had I.

"Shut up!" He growled, punching me in the gut with one hand and the other going to my throat to constrict my air way. I had a new struggle now, trying desperately to get out of his grasp for a single breath of air.

James worked quicker now, moving lower on me. I whimpered, but no sound came out. I felt like I was going to throw up. Please…please let Charlie come home, or someone. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Even our neighbors who lived semi-next door to us wouldn't be able to hear.

I felt him at my core, rubbing up and down my dry skin. I moved more frantically, using the little energy I did have. The lack of oxygen was starting to catch up to me as I felt myself choking.

James's breath was hard, labored as he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. I felt my mind shutting down, caging myself, protecting myself from this; numbing it. My gaze went black as I shut my eyes, not being able to take the lack of oxygen anymore.

_Someone is petting me._ Was my first thought as I gained consciousness. _Please let it be over. _I begged myself, pleading for no reason. I was afraid to open my eyes, to see him over me.

_Who is petting me? _I wondered. It was rhythmic, like an owner would pet a cat. Except this was soothing, lulling me back to sleep. Was that what I was doing? Sleeping? I couldn't feel my body either way. I searched, trying to think of how it would feel to move my hands. I couldn't tell if it worked or not, but I was sure that I got the feeling down after a couple of tries.

I took a deep breath, deciding that I should see what was going on. My mind was reeling, coming up with the worst and best case scenario. Slowly, I remembered what it felt like to open my eyes, but as I actually tried to do that act, I found it was harder then I imagined. Two ton elephants stood on top of my eyelids, preventing me from seeing.

_Come on…open!_ I thought, demanding my eyelids to fight their way. After a couple more demands and pleading tries, they finally did as I asked, and what I found, was not what I was expecting.

Every best case scenario was just that. It was there to make me feel better, to ease my mind, when I knew for a fact that what had happened did happen, until I blacked out and lost consciousness. I truly didn't expect to be staring up at the white ceiling of the hospital I knew so well.

My breathing hitched as new scenarios played out. The biggest one was of Charlie coming home to find me unconscious in my bed, James gone. I shook the awful thought from me as I craned my neck around, searching for something to explain my location. I didn't have to look far: Edward sat in the chair beside my bed, sleeping it appeared. His face was marred with worry lines, his beautiful mouth set in a frown. He looked as if he lost sleep and hadn't eaten for a while. How long was I unconscious?

I didn't want to wake him if this was the first time in a while that he was able to get some shut eye, so searched over my blanket covered body to find that I was wearing a hospital gown.

_Not a cast visible,_ I sighed in relief. Feeling began to sink into my skin though, allowing me to feel the pain in my wrists and ankles where I was bound. I shivered as the door to my room opened, revealing Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad for all intents and purposes as well as my favorite doctor. He knew that I was clumsy and not just "hurting myself" to seek attention. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

He smiled when he saw that I was awake, and it wasn't till he tried to touch me that I flinched away. My eyes widened, realizing that the movement was subconscious.

"It's alright; you've been through a lot. It's your body's way of protecting you." Carlisle explained in a hushed tone. I nodded, not having anything else to go by. I trusted Carlisle. I knew Carlisle. I hoped that wouldn't happen with Edward.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse and scratchy. It burned and hurt to talk. Carlisle handed me a cup of water from the stand next to me. I accepted it gratefully, sipping it down.

"Well," he sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed, "I hope to get the entire story from you, all I know is the after part as well as the effect."

"Do I have to tell you now?" I asked, shaking at the thought of reliving it. Carlisle shook his head softly.

"Not now, no. But you will have to, at least for the police."

I nodded once, scared even to think about it.

Carlisle continued, "A neighbor found you, followed shortly by Edward and Alice."

"My…neighbor?" I asked, sounding out the words. They had heard me. I knew they were an elderly couple, very kind even though they kept to themselves. They came over for dinner at least twice a month. Charlie mowed their lawn and raked their leaves. I made them pies. Their names were Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.

"Well, they didn't exactly _find_ you, they were the ones to call the police." He explained, "Edward _found_ you. I'm not sure how he did it, but when the police arrived James was beaten up so badly it looked like a bear mauled him." Carlisle shook his head. I didn't expect his name to make me react so badly. Carlisle took notice quickly, apologizing and taking my hand, calming me down with soothing words as only a doctor would know.

_It's just a name. Why is it so bad?_

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No apologizing. You've done nothing wrong."

"Did he…did…" I stuttered, not able to form the words I could say in my head. _Did he get what he wanted? _

Carlisle paused, his head cocked to the side, "No. No, Bella he didn't. Edward was just in time."

I let my breath out, sobbing a bit in relief. _Thank god, thank god, thank god._ I didn't realize I had tears running down my cheeks until Carlisle handed me a tissue.

"Thank you." I sobbed. I couldn't stop it.

"Bella," a velvety voice whispered, followed by a soft touch that I did not flinch from. I couldn't. I needed him.

"Ed-Edward," I cried, opening my eyes that had closed, and looking to see a dark pair of green eyes staring back at me not a foot away.

"You're safe love, its ok." He whispered, pulling me close to him as he climbed onto the bed. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his chest. He smelled so good.

"How long was I out?" I managed after my sobs subsided.

"Two days." He answered, burying his face in my hair. I felt his cast that rested on his arm press tighter against me. I hoped he wasn't hurt, but I wasn't exactly in a position where I could look him over to see.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm good, you're safe. Calm down." He soothed. I did as he asked, noticing my shaking hands.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered after a few minutes.

"I love you." Was all he said.

I listened to my heart beat through the monitor, counting out the beats. _143…144…145…_

"Bella? I know you don't want to say it now, but I wanted you to know that when you're ready I will be here." Edward told me. I nodded against his chest.

"I want to do it now. I want him in jail." Shit. I forgot, "Did—has there been anyone else new in town?"

"No, not that I can think of. But I haven't left this room since you got here. I think it would be better to ask Alice." I hoped he was right. Ja-he told me that he had friends coming.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he continued.

"I want it over with." I whispered into his chest, nodding. Edward sighed before reaching over on the wall with his good hand, pressing a call button. I took the moment to look around the room, suddenly noticing that Carlisle had left. Well, I suppose he was about to return. A nurse came in first; she was young, wearing a pink pair of scrubs with her bright blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was beautiful. As she came into the room further, she introduced herself as Michelle.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward," I whispered my throat still hurting. She grinned at me, taking my outstretched hand.

"You're fellow here is quite the determined one isn't he." She asked, or stated…somewhere in-between one of those. I smiled, looking up at him. She gave no indication that she was upset about our position.

"What can I do for you?" Michelle asked, clipboard in hand.

"Do you want to talk to Charlie?" Edward asked, caressing my arm. I hesitated, thinking of the pros and cons of talking to my father about being raped.

"Ok," I answered rather shakily.

"Unfortunately, you will need to have another cop in the room Bella," Carlisle spoke, coming out of nowhere. He stood in the doorway now though, looking over the scene.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're his daughter…it's like how I wouldn't be able to treat Alice or Edward if they came here…law." He concluded. I sighed, but agreed, still forward on my reasoning to do it now rather than later.

"Michelle, if you would please?" Carlisle ushered her out, silently telling her to gather my dad and a colleague.

"Are you certain you want to do this now Bella? There isn't a rush," Carlisle asked when she left. I swallowed, nodding my head once. Edward squeezed my hand, reminding me of his presence. I curled into him more, needing to feel him there.

Carlisle nodded at my decision, turning to check something on my charts as we waiting for Michelle to come back with my dad. Edward was whispering in my ear, telling me sweet nothings and making me giggle. I was sure I saw Carlisle smile from behind the clipboard.

A knock at the door before entry alerted us to the return of Michelle.

"Bells," Charlie breathed, "It's good to see you awake kid."

Officer Mark, Charlie's friend, stood next to him, nodding in agreement.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Charlie asked Mark and me at the same time.

"Yes," I whispered, sitting up more against Edward. His arms wrapped tighter against me, supporting me. Charlie pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed, eyeing Edward, but not saying anything about it. I honestly didn't care if he didn't like it. I needed him.

"Just, tell me what happened, from the beginning." Charlie explained when I hesitated. Nodding, I began to tell him about his arrival, never actually using his name. I recalled the threats and "promises" he made; all following up to when he brought me home two days ago. I told them about his friends coming, and how they were up to something. I started crying and shaking when I got to the part of him carrying me back into the house…tying me down and…

"I'm just thankful he n-never…Edward stopped h-him." I whispered, "But I was out before that. He cut off my air, I stayed conscious for as long as I was able."

Edward's breathing was tight, as was his grip, but I wasn't complaining…I wondered if this brought back unpleasant memories for him. I didn't think about that before. I should have had him leave…he hasn't told me everything about his past yet, but I know that will take time.

I didn't look to see Charlie's expression, I was too held up in calming Edward as he attempted to calm me. I suppose it would have been a funny picture if not for the circumstance.

"Alright." Charlie finally said, his voice constricted, "Edward, if you're able…could you tell us your side?"

I looked up into his pained eyes as he nodded to my dad.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him, hugging him close to me.

He looked at me confused, "What for?"

I buried myself closer to him, "For hurting you."

"Bella," he whispered, tilting my head so he could see my eyes, "You could never hurt me."

"Love you," I whispered, tucking myself back into his arms.

"I love you too," he replied softly before beginning his side.


End file.
